Something Extraordinary
by alightinthedark89
Summary: Angelica Watmore is just your average girl. Living in a nonmagical ordinary world, living a nonmagical ordinary life. I guess you could say she was extra-ordinary, but one day she gets visited by a black dog. This is her Extraordinary tale. OC&DM, OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hellooooooooo Readers,**

**This is a story of Harry Potter that I've been writing for quite awhile now. I started writing it years ago when the sixth book came out. I know delaying much. I didn't like the way it was written before, so I've made lots of changes. I think now I'm pretty satisfied with where it's going so please read, the later chapters do get better. This one just seems slow because it's basically an introduction to the character. I based a lot of the character views on myself but not her lifestyle or background or anything. I didn't want to base this whole thing on me. It's actually pretty funny how I came up with this story but I think I've babbled on long enough. R&R!!**

**Thanks**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Characters, logos, etc, belong to J.K. Rowling and WB. The rest belongs to me. Thank you.**

Our story begins in a small town in California, population 67,168, but we are not going to talk about the other 67,167 people just one; one young girl who had lived in the small city since she was born. Her name was Angelica Watmore (Angel for short). Her Mexican ethnicity showed strongly in her features. She was 15 years old when her adventure began, but before we begin that part of the story let's dig deeper to find out more about our unsuspecting character.

Angelica loved to read and she read a lot. She was about 12 years old when the first Harry Potter movie came out and the world fascinated and captivated her. She began to read the Harry Potter series and was immediately attached. She wasn't the biggest fan of the movies; although, it was the reason why she began to read the books. Once she had seen the third installment she stopped going to see the movies. They were just nothing compared to the books. Her favorite house was Slytherin and her favorite characters consisted of Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape would have been on the list too but after the sixth book…well, let's just say Angelica doesn't like to talk about it. Speaking of the sixth book, our character had just finished the sixth installment. Wiping her tears away she went to the kitchen to tell her mother the great news.

"Mom, Mom, I just finished reading the 6th Harry Potter book!" she said excitedly with a few tears still on her face that she forgot to wipe.

"Que bueno, mija," (That's good, honey) her mom said while washing some tomatoes for that nights hamburgers, when she finally looked up at her daughter she noticed her flushed face, "Why were you crying?" she asked concerned, her accent heavy as she spoke in English.

"It was just really sad," Angelica sniffed wiping the new falling tears away.

"Mija, it's just a book. It's not real," her mother said rolling her eyes continuing with the tomatoes.

"So? It doesn't mean I can't believe it is," she replied defensively, trying to win an argument for once.

"Actually that's exactly what it means," her older sister Victoria said entering the kitchen getting ready to cut some lettuce.

"Thanks Vicky, I'm going outside," Angelica said without another word.

Angelica didn't get much support when it came to Harry Potter. Victoria always teased her about her 'unhealthy obsession' and she would always say it would get her no where. Angelica knew there was no such place as the Wizarding World or Harry Potter. Of course, that's what she always said but something deep inside her told her differently. Something deep down said that somewhere out there it existed. Angelica never shared that with anyone for if she did, she knew she would never hear the end of it. After having been teased her whole life about the story, Angelica tried to stop believing, but it's like people with Peter Pan, you don't want to stop believing. The thought of something greater than life actually existing is a lot better than having no belief at all. No one understood what Harry Potter represented to Angelica or probably to many other fans. It represented a distraction from the real world, a distraction for anything. Having a rough day, she would shut herself in her room and lose herself in another world. That can't be healthy; feeling such a strong connection to a book.

She was the family disappointment. Having to live in her sister's shadow her whole life Angelica needed something to call her own and that's exactly what Harry Potter held for her. Her older sister, Victoria was 22, her younger sister Andy, 9, her dad's spoiled little Princess and of course her little brother Julian, 7, who was the only boy and therefore was her mom's little Prince. Victoria being the first born she got most of the attention to begin with. That left Angelica in the dark and expected to do everything right and to learn from her sister's social mistakes but to follow in her scholarly achievements. School was not for Angelica. She was an actress and preferred the stage and a good play or book in her hands than a check book.

Her parent's treatment didn't sit well with Angelica but what could she do? All she could do was sit back and wait; wait for whatever was waiting for her to unfold. And it did. Big time! Angelica did not expect her wishes to be realized so soon or so abruptly but they were and they came through a black shaggy dog.

All of the sudden Angelica heard a bark from across the street which woke her from her thoughts of a better life and to come back to the one she was currently in. Looking around for the source of the noise she spotted a black scruffy looking dog across the way sitting and staring at her. Angelica looked around for anyone the dog could belong to but there was no one in sight which she found odd since there were usually people out in her neighborhood. Kneeling down, she called the dog forward holding her hand out for the dog to sniff.

The dog began to make its way toward her and as he did she couldn't help but notice the resemblance between the dog and Sirius Black. It was just astonishing. The dog crept closer and finally his noise met her hand. The dog sneezed and looked up at her as Angelica smiled at the dog.

"Well aren't you cute," she said with a smile and the dog began to lick her face but stopped when she playfully pushed him off, "Nope, sorry I don't kiss on the first date," she said with a laugh as the dog made a sort of whiny noise but nodded and barked with his tongue sticking out. For some reason the dog gave off the impression of…smiling. Angelica knew it was downright impossible, but that is what she saw. "Can you understand me?" She asked looking intently at the dog, when it did not reply Angelica sighed. "Oh God, if only my sister could see me now talking to dogs." Angelica kept scolding herself until the dog barked again and nodded. "Wait so you can understand me?" Another nod came as an answer and the Angelica sat back in astonishment. "There is no way I can be imagining this," she whispered and the dog replied with a side to side nod which made Angelica laugh.

"Angelica dinner is ready," Victoria yelled from inside the house.

"Oh I got to go," she said standing up to go inside but the dog barked loudly and walked a few steps away and began to whine again. He kept looking down the street and back to her trying to tell her something that Angelica couldn't comprehend. "What are you trying to tell me?" The dog got behind her and began to push her. When she didn't do anything the dog seemed to get anxious and began to run into the street. "Hey wait a minute!" she yelled after the dog and ran after him. "Hold on will you?" she yelled starting to lose her breath after about 20 minutes of chasing the dog and it was starting to get dark. After 10 more minutes the dog began to slow down and finally stopped. "Thanks for stopping and letting me catch my breath," she said sarcastically bending over and resting her hands against her knees. The barked once more and to her bewilderment a door appeared out of nowhere. Angelica was about to question the dog and her sanity when the door opened and the dog went through.

'_Should I follow him,'_ Angelica thought to herself but before she could think anymore on the subject, the dog came back outside the door and began to pull her from her _brand new white_ shirt and then through the door. Before she made it all the way through the door, the dog pulled on her harder and she tripped on the door frame and landed right on her face. Angelica let out a frustrated sigh, stood up and dusted herself off.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't mean to pull you so hard," a voice said apologetically.

"That's okay, no big deal…" Angelica's response faded as she realized that the only thing in here with her was a dog. _'Holy sheep! A dog is talking to me.'_ She thought as she looked up, but the dog was no longer a dog. In the dog's place stood a man with waxy skin that stretched so tightly over his face, it looked like a skull. It was Sirius Black.

Angelica took this opportunity to look around quickly and saw 6 read heads, a girl with bushy brown hair, a kid with jet black hair, a man with brown hair that had a few gray hairs in it, a girl with freakishly bright pink hair, a tall strong looking man who was bald, and a really old guy standing in the corner with a glass eye that was looking all over the room but his normal eye was starring fixedly at her. _'I know all these people.'_ She thought and looked back at her favorite character.

"Oh my, you're…your're…" she said not being able to find words.

"My name is Sirius Black," the man answered but this only made Angelica more confused. Sirius Black didn't exist. The only response Angelica could come up with was laughter. She looked back at the people around and they were all looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah right, and let me guess, you're Arthur Weasley, you're Molly Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley," she said while pointing to each one of the 6 red heads, "and then you're...Hermione." She said with a hint of distaste. "You're Remus Lupin, Tonks, Shackelbolt, Mad-eye Moody, and last but not least the famous Harry Potter, and right now we are in the Ancient House of Black also known as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, am I right?" She said with a grin playing on her lips.

"Wow, I told you, didn't I tell you Remus, this girl knows everything about our world," Sirius said and the whole room immediately irrupted in talk about the mysterious girl. She could understand some things that were said like:

"She could help with the war."

"What do you think Dumbledore will say?"

"How does she know us? All of this?" The voices were beginning to give her a headache so she put an end to them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey," she yelled amongst the other voices and silence set in, "Yeah, hi, I'm still here. Would anyone care to tell me what in bloody blazes is going on here?" she asked.

"How do you know everything about the Wizarding World?" Sirius asked.

"The what?! What Wizarding World, there's no such thing. It's all just in these books that I have at home."

"You mean this book?" Lupin said while holding the first Harry Potter book.

"Yeah, you know what I'm dreaming, right? Oh, no did my sister put you up to this, a family member, or one of my friends. You know, whoever it was they did a good job…that, that looks almost real," Angelica said reaching to touch Harry's scar but he quickly slapped her hand away.

"Do you know who Actchevious Ak-shee-vee-us was?" Lupin asked.

"I'm sorry, Professor, who?" she asked confused rubbing her hand where Harry had hit. There went the idea of her dreaming… it really hurt.

"Actchevious," Lupin repeated.

"No sir I don't believe I do," she replied looking at the others.

"This book is based upon a vision of hers. She was the greatest seer on earth. Who went into your world for her protection because she had a vision of Harry being born and what was to ensue because of his birth. To survive she changed her name and wrote her vision on paper to sell. She knew she couldn't let her vision be known or discovered especially if it reached the Dark Lord. Actchevious realized the danger she was in and fled only telling one other person about her vision," Lupin said looking at Angelica the whole time as he explained the story.

"Who did she tell," Angelica asked curiously.

"Dumbledore himself," Lupin replied, "She didn't tell him anything in detail only that Harry was indeed the one the Prophecy referred to," he finished.

"Wow," was all that escaped from Angelica's mouth. It really was a fascinating story. "Okay well you still haven't answered my first question, why am I here?" Angelica said starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Well, we were kind of hoping you would be able to help us defeat the Dark Lord. I mean you already know what's going to happen," Harry answered looking hopeful.

"Well technically no, I mean the seventh book hasn't even finished being written yet I don't know the outcome of the war, but I have read Harry's first through sixth year at Hogwarts, and I bet you're all in his seventh year by now so that's useless," she said feeling a bit out of sorts considering that she was talking to a bunch of book characters.

"No we're not," Lupin clarified.

"That's impossible you have to be. Unless you're going by the movie dates which means you're in…" her words fading and dread feeling her stomach.

"…My fifth year," Harry finished eyebrows raised. Angelica paled beginning to feel slightly dizzy and began to sway.

"What, what's wrong?" Sirius asked looking concerned grabbing onto her arm to steady her. She looked up at him and then back to everyone else, and then to Harry again.

"I don't think it would be such a good idea to talk about it here, in front of everyone," Angelica replied trying to get a hold of her self before she said something stupid.

"I agree. We should wait until Dumbledore comes," Arthur said chipping in his opinion before anyone else did.

"Alright then, um, Angelica—" Sirius said.

"Call me Angel, please," she suggested. Sirius smiled.

"Angel, Harry will show you to your room," he said beckoning Harry forward.

"Wait a minute, does that mean I'm staying?" Angelica asked shocked. Sirius merely laughed.

"I have been watching you for about a week now and I've seen how much you love this world, reading the books to escape your lifestyle, are you really in a hurry to leave now that you've discovered that this is all real?" Angelica looked into his eyes and smiled. _'Wow, he looks cuter up close.'_ She thought to herself.

"You know you're absolutely right. Harry, lead the way," Angelica replied looking at the boy who was Harry Potter!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the review SiriusBlackTheMarauder, it is much appreciated. Thanks to those who put this story on alert but please leave a review. Here is chapter 2.**

Harry smiled and motioned Angelica to follow him, Ron, and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were bickering about something behind Harry and Angelica as they walked to the room where the newcomer would be staying in. Harry and Angelica just looked at each other and laughed.

"I bet you already know that they do this all of the time," Harry said, chuckling.

"Yeah, the books definitely didn't forget to mention that. It's funny though the way they'll probably end up," she said without really thinking.

"The way they'll end up?" Harry repeated with a puzzled look.

"Oh, um, just forget I said anything."

"Hey, since you know what's going to happen, can you tell me how many O.W.L's I get?" Ron asked, trying to avoid Hermione, who was scowling at how thickheaded he could be.

"Um no," Angelica replied teasingly.

"Why not," Ron shouted.

"Because if I do then you either won't try hard enough or you'll try too hard and fry your brain."

"Oh ha, ha, ha, very funny," Ron said sarcastically. She smiled to herself and kept walking. Then the group stopped at a door that Harry stepped forward and opened.

"This is your room," Harry said while pointing inside. Angelica looked inside and saw a queen sized canopy bed with some really dusty beads hanging down, actually now that she looked at the room closely, everything was dusty. At the far left side of the room stood a wooden dresser, with a lot of beaded chests on it, for keeping jewelry and other items, and a small, silver antique face mirror and brush that had the letter 'B' carved on the back of them in a very fancy way.

"Whose room was this?" She said while gaping at the beauty of the room.

"Ha something she doesn't know," Ron said with a triumphant look on his face.

"No, I was just asking I have a hunch but…was this Mrs. Black's room?" Ron frowned in disappointment.

"Yeah, it was," Harry said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"How does Sirius feel about me sleeping in his mother's room? I don't think he minds but I still can't shake the feeling that maybe he wasn't too happy at the same time," Angelica asked worriedly not wanting to outstay her welcome.

"Well, he didn't look happy, but he was the one who suggested it," Harry answered looking around the room also.

"Oh," Angel said looking away from the others as a smile and blush graced her features at the thought that Sirius actually suggested for her to stay, and not only that but in his mother's room.

"Do you like it?" Harry said interrupting her thoughts.

"I love it. I couldn't have asked for a better room," she replied and Harry smiled at her words.

"Well, you seem to know a lot about us, but we don't know much about you," Hermione commented while eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh, believe me my life isn't so interesting," she said truthfully.

"Try us," Ron said challengingly.

"Ok, well, I have two sisters and one brother and they're all a pain. My parent's don't give a crap about me, or what I'm interested in, just as long as I get good grades they're happy. I'm 15 years old; I'll be sixteen in a couple of months. I have two best friends that I love to death and I love singing and acting. That's it." They all just looked at her with blank faces. "Oh and Harry I'm sure you'll be happy to know that you are found innocent of all charges."

"Really," Harry asked looking relieved.

"Yup thanks to Dumbledore who shows up." Ron and Harry had huge smiles on their faces except Hermione.

"But Harry I'm sure you know the seriousness of what you've done," she said happy that her friend got off but Harry had to know that he couldn't get out of all situations unscathed.

"Hermione, Harry used magic as a defense, what was he going to do just sit there and wait for the Dementors to suck out his soul?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"No, but I just think…Oh never mind," she said leaving the room without another word. Why did they always have to twist her words around?

"Any way, so, Angel I bet you don't like Quidditch?" Ron said changing the conversation to a lighter subject.

"Are you kidding I love Quidditch," Harry, Ron, and Angel got into a huge Quidditch conversation, and soon it got dark and Mrs. Weasley was calling them downstairs for dinner. The trio went downstairs and into the dining room where Mrs. Weasley and everyone else, was helping set the table.

There was a new person in the room though, the one person Angel was absolutely _dying_ to meet. Severus Snape, the potions master of Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin House, was sitting at the end of the table with a look of absolute disgust on his face. At the very pit of her stomach Angel felt a sense of hurt, betrayal, sadness, anger, and a high case of the nerves.

'_I guess it takes a bad man like that to make you realize that this place isn't as nice as you may think. There is also a bad side to this world as well, and Snape definitely brings that out,' _Angel thought to herself with a frown.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Mrs. Weasley telling her to take a seat next to yup you guessed it, Snape. She slowly walked to the seat and sat down without even acknowledging him. Angel could feel his cold eyes on her but then he turned away once everyone had taken a seat.

'_When Dumbledore gets here, Snape will most likely be in the room. Shit, shit, shit, shit and double shit.'_

Angel ate what was put in front of her. In the books it's always saying how great Mrs. Weasley's cooking is and now she got the honor of trying it out first hand. She took a hesitant sip from the vegetable soup and was instantly blown away. Mrs. Weasley's cooking _was_ as good as the book had said. The rest of dinner was pretty uneventful, that is until everyone finished and there was a knock at the door.

"Ah, that would be Dumbledore now," Mr. Weasley said getting up and leaving through the dining room door and out of sight. Talking outside the door could be heard and footsteps coming closer and closer to the door.

"Ah, so she's here already?" A raspy, calm and soothing voice asked (**A/N: I based my Dumbledore on Richard Harris.)**. Angel had no doubt the voice belonged to Dumbledore.

"Yes, she arrived around 5 in the evening today," Mr. Weasley answered.

"Perfect."

Slowly the door began to open, and Angel held her breath with excitement, and Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room.

'_I can't believe it; here he is standing right in front of me.'_

"Good evening everyone," Dumbledore said cheerfully, with that oh so famous twinkle in his eye.

"Good evening," everyone replied some not as cheery.

"Well, I would like all the children to go to bed. It is late and tomorrow I believe Molly would like to take you to buy your school things," Dumbledore advised but no one budged. Mrs. Weasley got up from her seat ready to take action.

"Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred and George go to your rooms and get ready for bed," Mrs. Weasley ordered. The people mentioned all looked in Angel's direction in disbelief.

"How come she gets to stay, after all, George and I both are of age now," Fred asked angrily.

"Yes, but you both have to act like it, and the reason Angel gets to stay is because she has some valuable information that she needs to discuss with the Order. Now to bed!" Mrs. Weasley said cautiously, trying not to give out too much information. All the children got up and out the door.

All that remained in the dining room were Angel, Dumbledore, Snape, and other members of the Order. No one spoke, not even a cricket could be heard. The youngest of the group was beginning to feel very uncomfortable but everyone looked calmly at Dumbledore, while he himself looked deep in thought. Finally, when Angel was about to reach the point that she was going to scream from the bitter silence, Dumbledore slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, Angelica I'm sure you're wondering why you were brought here," he stated calmly.

"Actually, they already answered me that question," Angel said with a small smile.

"Oh good, then we can get down to business. Angelica I need you to tell me everything you know about Harry's fifth year," Dumbledore said, now looking dead serious. Angel didn't know where to begin she was at a loss for words. There was just so much to tell but first things first get Snape out of the room and earshot.

"Professor I would feel a lot more comfortable if Snape would leave," Angel said with no hesitation. There really was no time for beating around the bush.

"_Professor_ Snape, Angelica," Dumbledore said correcting her.

"Yeah whatever, you might trust him but I don't," she answered not wanting to be rude, especially to Dumbledore, but he was leaving her no choice.

"Why?"

"I'd really rather not say," she said as everyone, even Snape himself was looking at her as if she was insane, "What? All I'm saying is that I'd feel much more comfortable, and I would tell you more if Snape would leave."

"Angelica, Severus is a member of the Order, and as much as I know a lot of us don't like the idea," Lupin commented staring pointedly at Sirius before he continued, "the point still stands that Snape is trusted by Dumbledore."

"Oh, shut up Lupin. Angel, I'm sure has a good reason to not trust Snivellus," Sirius said, defending Angel since no one else would.

"That is enough," Dumbledore ordered and silence instantly set in, "Now then, back to business." The people in the room looked at Angel expectantly, but Sirius had been right. Angel did have a very good reason to not trust Snape, but everyone is so convinced that if Dumbledore trusts him he must be good.

"Look, if Snape doesn't leave then I don't tell you what you want to know," she said holding her ground even if she is the only one standing in it. No one had ever disagreed with Dumbledore's decisions, but Dumbledore knew that there was no deterring the girl. Dumbledore admired the girl's bravery to stand up for her opinions even if the reasons were unknown. He knew that the girl couldn't leave so there was only one other way he could keep her in the world.

"Then I suppose you will have to go to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said with a smile. Angel, who was ready for an argument, was speechless at Dumbledore's words.

"Really," Angel asked disbelieving. Dumbledore simply continued to smile to Angel's amazement. Any normal person would be angry and yell at her for being so stubborn, but Dumbledore's understanding and forgiveness were only two of the hundreds of reasons Angel loved about him.

"I'm sure you were awaiting a punishment, but I respect your decision. Now I'm sure you're tired from the excitement and as is everyone else I'm sure, so off to bed and tomorrow you will be escorted back to your home to pick up your things," Dumbledore added before getting up to leave. The onlookers seemed a little disappointed that no information was gained but got up nonetheless and walked out of the kitchen. Dumbledore was heading to the front door when Angel stopped him.

"Wait, Professor?" She said cautiously looking around making sure no one was listening.

"Yes, Angel," Dumbledore said, giving his new student his full attention.

"Um, I just thought you would like to know that Harry isn't 11 years old anymore. He's 15 years old, and I think you should tell him about you know, the _prophecy_. If you don't it'll be too late, don't make it another mistake on your list. Goodnight, Professor," she said bidding her new Headmaster farewell before walking away to her bedroom for some well deserved sleep. Dumbledore stood looking after Angel for a good few minutes thinking her words over. She was right this much he knew but there was just so much Angel didn't know and wasn't quite ready to know either. Without another glance behind Dumbledore left headquarters.

When Angel got to her room it was really dark and she couldn't find the light switch. Suddenly the opened door slammed shut behind her without any assistance. She abruptly turned around to face the door and walked backwards. There was a loud pop and she tripped over something or someone. Angel guessed it was the latter since the person grunted as she fell over them.

"Oof, hey what was that for?" She heard the person say and it made her freeze with panic. The person scrambled around before eventually standing, groaning with pain.

"Lumos," said another voice and a bright light filled the room and there stood all the children; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George holding his wand with Fred next to him clutching his head in pain.

"If you guys came here to find out what the meeting was about, you wasted your time because all they wanted to know was what I knew. Oh and also that I'm going to Hogwarts with you guys. Sorry for hitting you Fred," Angel quickly apologized before turning around to find the light switch.

"You're coming to Hogwarts? Cool," Ron said completely oblivious of the full picture.

"What did you tell them?" Fred asked curiously.

"Nothing, I didn't tell them anything," Angel sighed before turning on a lamp beside her bed. Everyone looked amazed, except Hermione she seemed kind of angry.

"Why not," she asked. This girl held all the information the Order needed and she was going to tell them nothing.

"Because that poor excuse for a human, Snape, was there," Angel said with pure disgust.

"And?" Hermione replied, apparently not getting it.

"What do you mean, 'and?' I do not trust him," Angel said defensively.

"Look, Dumbledore trusts him and Dumbledore is always right," she said back.

"No, you look alright," At this point Angel was at the edge. Tears were just waiting to be spilled and Angel was fully aware of it so she took a deep calming breath before continuing, "Dumbledore is losing his touch, ok? He has always made a bad decision of taking Snape in. I don't care what any of you have to say, I've read the books I know what is to happen and I'm here to make sure it doesn't happen the way that seer saw it." Hermione looked dumbfounded, while everyone else looked kind of scared/nervous/sad/and just completely clueless. "Look, guys don't rely on anyone because if you do and that person fails you are sitting ducks. You have nothing else to do that's why it's better to do things yourself, just keep that in mind, especially you Harry. Now, if you all don't mind I would really like to go to sleep." The group nodded in understanding and left, while Fred and George apparated out of the room. When Harry was about to leave the room he turned around to face Angel.

"Why don't you trust Snape?" He asked in wonder since he himself had never trusted Snape.

"I don't think you're ready to know the truth Harry I don't think any one is. Don't fret though in time you'll know, you all will know." Harry nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. He stood outside the door deep in thought. Harry always knew that he had to do things himself but it was nice to have Dumbledore beside him for guidance along with the Order. There was no way Angel could be talking about that, could she? Harry's head was throwing out possibilities left and right so much so that a headache was beginning to settle in. With a small sigh Harry walked to his room for some very much wanted sleep.

Angel put on some pajamas that were in the room for her and crawled into the bed. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "None of them see what awaits them, but I'll make sure that they never see it." With that last personal promise Angel fell into a dream filled sleep about what Hogwarts would be like.

**CRASH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**CRASH! **

"YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS, FILTHY HALF BREEDS, WORTH..." screeched Mrs. Black before Angel's eyes shot open. Angel rubbed her tired eyes and looked at the clock. It read half past noon.

"Oh crap I sure was tired," she mumbled sleepily while slowly getting out of bed.

She was half dressed when Mrs. Black's insults stopped. Angel redressed in her clothes from the day before and put her hair up in a high ponytail before going downstairs to get something to eat.

She arrived at the dining room to find it empty and the dining table was cleared of all plates and food except for a basket in the middle with slices of toasted bread. Angel took one and ate it silently while taking in her surroundings. From all the 'excitement' the day before Angel never really observed the room.

There was a tall cabinet with wine glasses and a small door in the wall which Angel knew served as Kreacher's room. Just the thought of what the future held for all of them, now including her, was enough to make her sigh with sadness. After finishing her bread, she went back upstairs to find everyone else.

"Ron, Harry please stop talking and help dust this room," Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out from a room on the first floor.

Angel opened the door and saw Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley cleaning. Once clearing her throat, the occupant's heads turned to find the source of the noise.

"Ah, Angel, you're awake do you want anything to eat, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.

"Oh no, I'm fine Mrs. Weasley thank you anyway. I just came up here to see if I can help," Angel replied looking around the dusty room.

"Yes, you can help Harry and I clear this old cabinet out," Sirius said gesturing to the family cabinet. Angel noticed what cabinet it was immediately.

"Wait a minute this is the cabinet with your family tree on it, and this is when Harry finds out about you running away from home and that you're related to the Malfoys," she said eagerly but when she turned to Sirius she instantly regretted saying it. Sirius had a pained expression as Harry looked shocked. "Oh, woops, I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?" she said apologetically.

"No, no, it's quite alright Harry was going to find out anyway," Sirius said before going into his life story; how his parents always harassed him for getting sorted into Gryffindor, and about how all pureblood families were related in one way or another either through blood or marriage.

Then after being yelled at by Mrs. Weasley a couple of times the trio resumed clearing out the cabinet. They were almost done when Harry pointed something out.

"Hey, take a look at this Sirius, do you recognize it?" Harry asked. There held between Harry's index and middle finger hung a locket.

"No, I can't say I do," Sirius said deep in thought staring at the locket.

"Huh, it won't open either," Harry added making Angelica's eyes go wide.

"Um, do you think I can have that?" she asked immediately but hesitantly before they threw the locket away with the rest of the Black family junk/possessions.

"Sure I don't see why not. Just make sure Kreacher doesn't know you took it," Sirius warned before turning back to the task at hand.

"I won't," she said reassuringly before hooking the necklace around her neck and tucking it under her white shirt. She made a note to put it in one of the jewelry boxes back in her room before going back to her house.

Later on Sirius was 'given', more like jumped at it, the job to take Angel back to her home to grab her things. When they arrived back into her world Angel quickly ran towards her 'home'. _'I hope they haven't been worried.'_

When she knocked on the door, her mom opened it.

"Mom I'm back!" she yelled quickly before her mom burst into tears or worse began to yell, but her mom's reaction was none of the mentioned.

"Angelica what are you talking about?" Angel's mom asked looking confused.

"I've been gone all night," Angel replied her eyebrows furrowed together in a confused manner.

"What? Oh God, Angelica just get inside and set the table," she said turning from the door and walking back to the kitchen to finish the hamburgers. She didn't understand what was going on or what the Hell her mom was playing at.

Angel packed her clothes and other possessions while Sirius stayed outside to guard. Once finished packing, Angel took one last fleeting look at her 'home' and left. She was silent all the way back and throughout the rest of the day. When Sirius asked her if she wanted anything to eat Angel didn't reply just walked up to her room. Sirius looked on at her retreating form with concern, _'what could have happened?,'_ he thought as he heard a door close in the distance.

Hours went by and soon it was dinner, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Tonks, Snape, Moody, and Shackelbolt had joined the household for dinner. It wasn't common for the other Order members to come to the house so the nonmembers knew something was wrong or if it wasn't already then it will be. Angel, again, had to sit by Snape, but this time Snape didn't look like his usual moody, unapproachable self, he looked triumphant. This bothered Angel more than the Order members coming to dinner but once the food was served Snape seemed to slip right through Angel's thoughts.

Once Angel was done though Mrs. Weasley told the children to all go to bed. As Angel made to move and follow the others Mr. Weasley stopped her and told her to stay. Once the kids were all in bed and Mrs. Weasley had come back, Mr. Weasley began his speech.

"Well, Angelica, I know you know that you will be attending school soon," Arthur said hesitantly which another alarming feature was.

"Yes," she answered, unsure where Mr. Weasley was going with that first line.

"Well, Dumbledore sees fit that you get tutoring so you can blend in, know everything children your age in our world should know," he said, sounding more and more hesitant with each passing word.

"Ok, yeah that's fine," Angel answered. She knew that it was only obvious that she get tutored but this didn't seem to be the entire story. There was something else that Mr. Weasley was trying to tell her and she could see it in his eyes. Angel tried to get her answer by looking at everyone else's expression. To see if they gave anything away but they all seemed emotionless, except Mrs. Weasley she seemed angry, and of course Mr. Weasley looked nervous.

"Oh, come out with it man," Moody growled from the end of the table.

"Alright, alright, Angelica, Dumbledore also sees fit that…Snape teach you," Mr. Weasley revealed at last letting out a long breath go.

"No, no, I refuse to be taught, by this, by this..." Angel began to say but couldn't find the right words to describe what she thought of Snape at that moment.

"Greasy, slimy git," Sirius offered looking angry as well.

"Well, yes," Angel agreed. She probably would have laughed at Sirius's comment but nothing seemed very funny about this situation.

"Sirius, honestly," Mrs. Weasley chastised, "You're sometimes worse than the children."

"Can you blame me Molly? Can you blame Angel? Snivellus here is a man that Angel does not trust and yet she's being forced to spend time with him, and Molly, don't pretend you're happy about this," Sirius said knowing full well that Molly didn't trust Snape either but refused to say so out loud for the children's, especially Harry's, sake.

"I'm not saying I am, but I mean we shouldn't be saying this in front of her, this is what Dumbledore wants, and as much as I might not like it we have to go along with it," Mrs. Weasley said, and she was right. Sirius knew she was right but that didn't mean he would play along with Snivellus.

"Molly, Sirius stop," Lupin said trying to put an end to the argument, "Now, we haven't heard what Angel has to say."

"Yes, we have she doesn't want to so I say she shouldn't have to," Sirius answered.

"Ahem," everyone's head turned to Snape's direction that had rudely cleared his throat loud enough for attention. When he was sure he had the room's undivided attention he continued, "Sirius, it is just like you to say such things about me, but believe it or not I am the only qualified, and I'm not the only one who thinks so. Dumbledore seems to think so as well," Snape said in his traditional velvet tone. The room was silent for a few minutes as Snape's words were absorbed.

"Alright then, if there are no other suggestions or comments then Angel you will meet Severus everyday from times 3 to 7," Mr. Weasley spoke. Snape had won again. Sirius glared angrily at Severus as Molly looked down at her lap. Angel however was not about to surrender so easily.

"No Mrs. Weasley, please," Angel begged turning to Molly who only shook her head, so, Angel turned her attention to Professor Lupin, "Professor Lupin you've taught children before."

"Yes, but I don't know much about potions as much as Severus does," he spoke apologetically from his seat across from Moody. As if anticipating it, Moody also shook his head. No doubt he didn't have time to be tutoring her. Angel looked around at everyone else in the room but no one else seemed to have the time or the knowledge or even the patience to take the job as her tutor. Feeling defeated Angel ran from the room and upstairs into her bedroom, which now was clean and spotless, and collapsed into the bed crying. Snape was the most evil, vial, emotionless, backstabbing man she knew and now she had to be taught by him and therefore spend hours with him, alone.

Angel was about to fall asleep when she heard her door creak open. Angel didn't look up to see who the intruder was she was too frustrated and angry to care. Light flowed into the room from the opened door but soon it dissolved back into darkness when it closed. The person wasn't gone; however, Angel could hear footsteps coming towards her bed. Her back was facing the door so she couldn't see the person even if she wanted to. Then she felt a comforting hand touch her shoulder softly.

"Angel, I'm so sorry," the mystery person said softly before turning away to walk out of the room. Angel knew that voice and sat up on the bed to stop him from leaving.

"Wait, Sirius," she called softly to Sirius's retreating back. When he stopped she added, "Why are you sorry?" Sirius turned on one of the lights and looked at the girl sitting up in her bed.

"Angel, I'm sorry for waking you up," Sirius whispered feeling now more horrible than he already did. He walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"No, I wasn't asleep, but why are you sorry?" she repeated.

"Because I couldn't save you from that poor excuse for a human," he answered softly with a hint of contempt. This made Angel laugh a bit. That was the same way she herself had described Snape the night before with Harry and the others.

"Hey, you shouldn't feel bad. I mean you went to school with him. If you can handle 7 years with him I'm sure I can handle a month and a half with him," Angel said with a small smile. Sirius smiled and leaned forward softly brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Goodnight, Angel," He said softly before rising from the bed and walking to the door.

"Goodnight, Sirius," Angel whispered more to herself than to Sirius himself. Sirius looked back at her and smiled before turning off the light and walking out of the room. Angel lied back in her bed and fell asleep with a huge smile of bliss on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In this chapter we get to discover something very important about our oblivious character that makes her the perfect pick to help them destroy the Dark Lord. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming so I can update sooner and faster. FYI: Hermione and Angel's relationship will get better but Angel really doesn't like her for her all knowing attitude. **

**Harryandnatashalestrange: about your question, they could but the Order doesn't want to risk the chance of messing with time and Harry being well, Harry he will be his impulsive self and ruin something else. It's all about fixing things that need fixing. I hope this makes sense. Personal gain also has something to do with it.**

The next morning Angel was awakened by Ginny and Hermione shaking her.

"Angel! Angel! C'mon Angel wake up already," Ginny yelled into Angel's still sensitive ear.

"What do you want?" Angel grumbled lazily, pulling the blankets over her head.

"My mum is taking all of us to Diagon Alley today, and since you have classes with Snape today we have to go earlier than usual," Ginny replied trying to tug the blankets out of Angel's tight grip.

"Ok I'll get up in like 5 minutes," Angel mumbled. Ginny gave up on her attempts to uncover Angel and sighed.

"Ok, you better or I'll be forced to get Fred and George in here and yank you out of bed," Ginny said as a playful yet serious threat. All Ginny and Hermione got was a grunt response from their sleeping beauty. They both exchanged looks before leaving the room ready to time Angel and grab Fred and George if indeed Angel didn't get out of bed when the five minutes were up.

Angel was still for about three more minutes before she unwillingly got out of bed and got dressed in a black silky spaghetti strapped shirt with dark blue jeans and black converse with a white sweater. When Angel was pulling on her shoes Fred and George came charging into the room yelling something about 'rise and shine sleepy head'. Angel looked at the dynamic duo with an amused smirk.

"You're a little late," she said her smirk breaking into a smile.

Angel then went downstairs to meet up with everyone else, and to get something to eat. The good thing was no Order members could be seen. She didn't feel like being interrogated this morning. Angel saw the kids assisting Mrs. Weasley with the food and some setting the table.

"Hey, do you guys need any help," she asked sincerely.

"Oh, no dear you just have a seat with Ginny and Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said. Angel sat down across from her alarm clocks and didn't say a word, but she could hear them whispering some things while they just stared at her 'cunningly' from the corner of their eyes. They were not doing a great job at being deceitful. Angel was quickly getting annoyed with their muttering and glances so she finally said something.

"Ok, whatever it is you want to inquire I suggest you do, before I do something drastic," she said slamming her hand against the table. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other nervously, and then Hermione spoke.

"We overheard last night with a few of Fred and George's extendable ears about Snape tutoring you. And Ginny and I were just wondering if you were alright?" She asked. Angel sat there for a few seconds thinking it over before answering.

"Er…I'm fine," Angel answered looking down at the table. To change the subject Angel asked Mrs. Weasley where Harry was and she told her that he was at his hearing today. Since already knowing the outcome Angel was not as worried about it as Mrs. Weasley clearly was. For a second Angel thought that maybe telling her would be the right course but Harry would most likely want to tell her and the others the good news so Angel said nothing.

When the group arrived at Diagon Alley Angel, Ron and Hermione decided to go get Angel's much needed robes for this year by themselves, while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went to go get Ginny's books. Ron and Hermione showed Angel around but there was one problem Angel didn't have any money.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot. Hang on," Hermione said scolding herself for forgetting something apparently very important. Ron and Angel looked on as Hermione dug through her pockets looking for something, still angrily mumbling to herself. "Aha, found it. Here you go," Hermione said triumphantly while handing Angel a mid sized leather bag, which sounded like it had coins inside.

"Oh no, I can't take this," Angel said, pushing the bag back to Hermione. It was a big pet peeve of Angel's to borrow money from other people.

"Why not, it is your money," Hermione said looking puzzled holding the money out to her.

"What?" Angel said perplexed by what Hermione had just said.

"Mrs. Weasley said that Dumbledore had come by the house late last night and delivered them, he said he got them out of _your_ safe," Hermione explained.

"Hermione how does that make any sense, if I've never been here before. How could I possibly have a safe?" Angel said looking down at the baggy in her hands. Hermione and Ron shrugged and walked on. The three of them went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Angel stopped dead in her tracks. Ron noticed and looked back at her in question.

"What's the hold up?" Ron asked.

"I just can't believe that I'm actually stepping into a place that is in a fictional story," she confessed sheepishly looking at the store.

"Oh c'mon," Hermione said with a smile dragging Angel inside where Madame Malkin stood waiting for costumers.

"Hello," she greeted, "Hogwarts?"

"Uh, yes," Angel answered.

"Right this way, dear," Madame Malkin said holding out her arm indicating what way to go. She walked Angel to the back of the shop and stood her on a footstool, in front of a large body length mirror. She disappeared behind a curtain shortly reappearing with a black robe in her hand. She instructed for Angel to put up her arms and slipped the garment over her head. "Fifth year?" she asked while pinning the robe to the right length.

"Correct," Angel replied breathlessly as she watched Madame Malkin through the mirror, hardly believing where she was.

"Funny I don't remember seeing you," she replied.

"Oh, you wouldn't have I'm not from around here, I guess you could say," Angel said lifting her arm to observe as the seamstress moved to work on the other arm.

"Ah, then you're first timer to Hogwarts?" she guessed sticking some pins into the sleeve.

"You could say that," the overwhelmed student softly replied as she continued to gaze at her reflection.

"Well, you're done darling," Madame Malkin said helping Angel step off of the stool. After her robes were rapped Angel paid and left the shop. When she exited the store she spotted Ron and Hermione bickering again about God knows what, but when they saw Angel approaching they stopped.

"Well, where to now?" Angel asked tucking her package under her arm.

"Suppose we should go buy our books," Hermione replied. So, the trio walked to Flourish and Blotts. Angel walked inside bought her books and left as quickly as possible because a crowd of kids were starting to arrive. The group then decided to get Angel's wand.

Ron and Hermione waited outside as Angel entered Ollivander's. There was no one in sight.

"Good morning." said a soft voice from behind Angel making her jump in surprise. Angel scolded herself thinking she should have known that was going to happen.

Angel turned around to face the man. He had wide silver eyes that were starring fixedly at her.

"Ah, yes, Angelica Watmore. It's been awhile since I saw a Watmore walk into my shop," he said mysteriously walking behind his counter.

"Excuse me?" Angel asked dumbfounded by what he had just said.

"I still remember your great great Grandmother walking through my doors buying her first wand," he said while eyeing the wands on his shelves pondering which wand was best for a Watmore. Angel on the other hand was really confused by this information. None of her family, by her knowledge, had ever stepped into the Wizarding World. Deciding not to press the matter for now, Angel purchased her chosen wand and walked out of the store still mystified by Mr. Ollivander's words.

"Angel, are you okay?" Hermione asked stopping her argument with Ron to look at her puzzled friend.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Let's go," Angel said distractedly still thinking about what Mr. Ollivander had told her but she was soon interrupted by excited voices of children. Looking up from her daze Angel saw what they were all gawking at. The group of children was standing outside of the Quidditch supply store staring at the brooms on display in the window. Then Angel thought of something.

"Um, Ron, Hermione, in your guys' first letter from Hogwarts it said first years weren't allowed brooms. Well, I'm not 11 but I am technically a first year. Do you guys think that rule applies to me?" Angel asked.

"I doubt it. It was only put on there because they're kids you're not, I'm sure you can get a broom," Ron replied looking over at the brooms himself longingly. Angel smiled and walked into the store. Ron and Hermione said that they would meet up with her at the Leaky Cauldron since they needed to meet Mrs. Weasley and Ginny there.

Angel was looking around the store and saw the Nimbus 2001. It looked really nice and it was at a reasonable price. After pondering it for a second, Angel made up her mind to by the broom. She paid for it and left the store.

Angel was walking to the Leaky Cauldron, passing by Flourish and Blotts along the way when a man with long platinum blonde hair stepped in front of her casting a dark shadow over Angel. Angel gazed up at the man immediately recognizing him as Lucius Malfoy. Lucius looked down at her and smirked. Angel's breathing seemed to stop as she gazed into those piercing silver eyes. Those eyes that Angel watched on a screen were now right in front of her in the flesh, there was no longer a screen separating them. Finally Lucius spoke.

"Ah, you must be Miss Watmore," he said his arrogant persona standing strong, "You look just like your family line, the dark almost black hair," he pointed out as he reached and touched a strand of her hair. Letting it flow through his fingers, "the dark almost black eyes, the olive colored skin." He said letting his fingers that had held her strand of hair, lightly touch her face which made shivers go down her spine, "Let's just hope you will continue the family honor." Without another word, Lucius let his hand fall back down to his side and walked away. Angel stood rooted to the spot for a couple of seconds speechless and in awe of what had just occurred between her and Lucius Malfoy.

Snapping herself out of her daze, she sped walked to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with the others. They arrived back at the Black's home and Angel walked inside aggravated because Mrs. Weasley, as much as she asked and begged her, did not explain to Angel the events that took place that day, but Angel knew Mrs. Weasley knew something about it.

It was around 2:55 so Snape would be arriving at any minute to ruin Angel's life, well to 'teach' her. Angel ate a sandwich that Mrs. Weasley had made her and then went into the living room to wait for Snape.

About a minute later there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley ran out of the kitchen to open it. Angel couldn't hear anything but to her relief it wasn't Snape.

It was Harry who looked more than relieved than she did. Angel smiled at him and he smiled back brightly. He told everyone that he was found innocent and the only people who actually showed true excitement was Sirius, Mrs. Weasley and everyone else besides Ron and Hermione, since they were in the room when Angel had told Harry that everything was going to turn out ok.

But everyone's happiness was cut short when there was another knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley got up once again to open it but this time it was, unfortunately, Snape. Angel cursed softly to her herself.

No one seemed to notice that Snape was there until he cleared his throat and silence enveloped the room.

"Well, I'm sure we are all happy that Potter got off the hook, again, but I have a lesson to teach Miss Watmore, if you all don't mind," he said staring at Harry who was glaring angrily at Snape. Everyone left the room except Mrs. Weasley and Sirius. Mrs. Weasley, though, turned around to go upstairs, but noticed that Sirius was standing firmly in his place like he wasn't going to move anytime soon. So, she grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs with her with a few grunts of protest from Sirius.

"Now, Miss Watmore, that we are alone we shall begin," Snape said silkily before beginning the lesson. All the material Snape was teaching Angel she remembered from the first Harry Potter book and movie, but unfortunately actually trying it with a person you despise and is a highly skilled teacher/Wizard breathing down your neck is not as easy as it may seem.

Angel went through five different classes in four hours the classes were hard, to say the least, and how she survived Snape is beyond her. The next two and a half weeks were the same, learning different things, but the same Snape.

Snape, Angel could tell, was not happy with the arrangement as he might have seemed that night at dinner when Mr. Weasley had first told Angel about her tutoring sessions. Every evening he would come in with a scowl and leave with a scowl. Snape thought of the sessions as another job just like his teaching job. It was just another priority to deal with along with the countless things he had to do. Along with the other countless things he had to keep from the Dark Lord as well. Lucius had reported that he had seen Watmore at Diagon Alley. Turning his attention to Snape, Voldemort asked him about her. Snape claimed he had had no association with the girl as of late but would try to find out from Dumbledore. This information sufficed for now, but how much longer can Snape keep up that lie?

The day Snape was going to begin teaching Angel third year stuff something very peculiar happened. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks were in the dining room talking, when a squeal rang out and a crash that sounded like a pot breaking. Then a shrill voice that made goose bumps rise all over her body, "Filthy half breeds, stains of dishonor, blood traitors, filthy children..." Both Snape and Angel ran toward Mrs. Black's portrait and tried to close the curtain but before they could Mrs. Black looked straight at Angel with a look of pure loathing.

"Oh ho, now you have a Watmore on your side what a disgrace, I would have expected better from your family, disgusting—" she yelled but was cut off to mumbles when Snape pulled the curtains shut. Angel looked at Snape baffled and he sighed. Snape didn't want to be the one to tell her the story but since Molly didn't seem up to it and Sirius would probably sugar coat it, it seemed it was up to him.

"Come with me," he said leading her back downstairs to the living room, "sit," he ordered pointing to the double seated couch, and then taking the seat next to her. Snape was not looking forward to this and it showed. He sighed before continuing, "I bet you're wondering how Sirius's mother knew your name."

"Well, yeah, I mean it wasn't just her who knew, Mr. Ollivander did, and even Lucius Malfoy did. He also said that hopefully I'll keep up the family honor," Angel explained remembering her visit to Diagon Alley which led her to remember Lucius which led to her shivering.

"Are you cold," Snape asked looking at Angel questionably. Angel's face turned bright red before mumbling, "No, I'm okay." Snape brushed it off and continued.

"I'm not surprised that Lucius knew your family. You see Miss Watmore, the first people on this earth were witches and wizards, and they lived in harmony for many years until people wanted more power than anyone else had. It is human nature to want to be more powerful than everyone else, but these power hungry witches and wizards are known today to be evil wizards and witches. Some witches and wizards went so bad that they began to kill for superiority. Soon, people didn't want magic anymore. They began to revolt and that is how this world came to be.

"Magic in your world began to evaporate, forgotten. Some people still have magic, they're known as Magicians, Psychics. For some people it's very hard to penetrate the magic inside of them, inside all of them."

"But how does everyone know about my family line," Angel asked trying to understand everything Snape was telling her.

"Your Great Great Grandfather was one of those Wizards who went evil. He fought on what he and his ancestors believed in. No half breeds. Which are the children from this dimensions muggle world," he said.

"What?" Angel asked still confused.

"The people in your world are the people who want nothing to do with Hogwarts, magic. People in our world, even though they don't have magic came into this dimension willingly. That's why your Great Great Grandmother knew it was safe to put your Great Grandmother in your world." He explained.

"And that's why Actchevious went into my world, cause magic pretty much doesn't exist," she said at last understanding what Snape was saying.

"Exactly, now that is why everyone thought your family died that generation. Your Great Great Grandmother was killed along with your Great Great Grandfather. That is why the Gaunt family was known as the last remaining family of Salazar Slytherin."

"Wait a minute, then that would make me—" she said cautiously, fearful of hearing if her assumptions were correct.

"— a relative of Salazar Slytherin, yes, and also a distant cousin of the Dark Lord," he said finishing her sentence.

"Why did Sirius go looking for me?" Angel asked before being able to stop herself.

"When Dumbledore found out about the books, Sirius decided to take matters into his own hands, like always, and found you. You can imagine his reaction when he found out your name. He knew it wouldn't be hard for you to learn magic.

"Now before I take my leave I would like to tell you one final thing, your ancestors on your mother side could freeze time, conjure things, and levitate things, they were telepathic without using wands, so, that is what I have planned for you the last week before you go to Hogwarts. Goodbye Ms. Watmore." Snape walked out of the room and out the door like nothing happened.

Angel sat there astonished. She kept repeating what Snape had just told her over and over in her heard trying to comprehend what Snape said. The only thing that she could possibly say later on that night, when Harry asked her what happened was: "I'm related to Salazar Slytherin."

"What?!" Harry yelled. They were inside her room both sitting on her bed.

"I'm related to Salazar Slytherin," she repeated.

"Who told you that?!" He yelled again.

"SHHHHH, Harry please," Angel whispered. They were in the dark, it was really late and everyone was asleep.

"Sorry, no wonder you seemed so absent minded during dinner," Harry whispered wondering what to make of this new information.

"Snape told me," Angel answered his question from before.

"Snape," Harry asked with a puzzled look.

"During my lesson today..." Angel told Harry everything that Snape had told her and what had happened during the lesson for Snape to reveal such information.

"So you're related to Vol...Sorry I mean You-Know-Who?" He asked trying to see if he understood correctly.

"You could say his name Harry, but I'm afraid so. I'm his last living relative that knows about this world."

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad. Do you think he knows that you're alive, that you're here?" Harry asked. Angel thought it over a minute.

"I sure hope not. Hang on." Something occurred to Angelica at that moment that made her pale considerably. "Oh, no," she sighed rubbing a hand down her tired face.

"What?"

"Lucius saw me at Diagon Alley. He's a death eater I'm pretty sure he already tipped off Voldemort," she said miserably. Harry sighed fearing for his new friend's safety.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review. I like reviews they keep me going and this story going. So if you like the story review. It makes sense when you think about it. : D**

The next day during Angel's lesson, everyone was in the dining room eating lunch when Mrs. Weasley came out shouting to no one in particular from the dining room.

"I'm going upstairs to get rid of that boggart." She made her way upstairs and out of site. Snape and Angel went on with her lesson. Suddenly something came to Angel's mind. Something from the fifth Harry Potter book.

'_The boggart from the book,' _Angel thought as she jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs not even paying attention to Snape's protests. Right when she opened the door, Mrs. Weasley reached to open the closet door.

"MRS. WEASLEY DON'T!" she yelled in warning but it was too late the boggart came out as a dead Ron. Angel gasped as Mrs. Weasley tried to control herself but failed and collapsed in hysterical tears when the boggart changed into a dead Fred and George. It didn't seem that Mrs. Weasley was going to be able to hold on much longer so Angel ran in front of Mrs. Weasley and the boggart changed into a dead Sirius.

Angel chocked trying to hold back her tears but with no avail. She heard someone running up the stairs and someone entering the room it was Sirius and Snape after noticing them enter, Angel felt a serge of courage go through her enough to face the boggart, but, once she had turned back towards it, the boggart slowly turned into a dead Dumbledore sitting in the position anyone who had read the sixth would know so well. Angel turned away one last time. She scolded her self for being so weak before turning back around and thought of the first funny thing she could think of.

"RIDDICULUS," she yelled out strongly and the boggart turned into a tap dancing Dumbledore which made both Sirius and Angel laugh and sent the boggart back into the closet. Sirius looked at Angel with an amazed look and so did Snape, but Snape quickly gained his composer right away before anyone even realized they had seen it.

"Angel, you just defeated a boggart," Sirius said incredulously.

"Yeah, it took me awhile but I did it," Angel said with a proud smile.

That was the talk of dinner that night, how Angelica Watmore defeated a boggart. Sirius described the shapes the boggart took, and everyone gasped.

"But that will never happen, I mean Dumbledore is the wisest and strongest Wizard that ever lived, and Sirius is here safe, right?" Ginny asked. Everyone at the table turned to Angel at once in search of the assurance they so desperately needed, but Angel could not lie.

"Never say never, Ginny," she simply answered before letting her fork fall out of her hand into her steaming and delicious meat loaf that Angel couldn't even look at anymore, "Mrs. Weasley the food was delicious but um I would like to lie down now I'm feeling quite tired, if you all will excuse me." She quickly left the room with everyone's eyes following behind her.

Angel kept walking up the stairs and into Mrs. Black's room, but the truth was she wasn't tired; she didn't want to lie down. All she wanted was someone that she could tell everything to; someone that she can converse with about her worries and about her fears.

About 30 minutes later of just lying in bed, Angel heard her door creak open. She immediately closed her eyes to make them think she was asleep and hopefully they will leave her alone, but she had no such luck.

"Angel, c'mon I know you're not asleep," she heard Sirius say from above her. She opened her eyes to a concerned looking Sirius bent over her.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" She asked with true sincerity in her voice.

"I should be asking you that. Angel let me know what's bothering you," he said taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"Nothing is bothering me," she lied looking down at her fidgeting hands. She always fidgeted when he got close to her.

"Yeah, right, sure. C'mon what was all that during dinner. 'Never say never Ginny' Angel have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" He said taking a hold of her trembling hand and lacing it with his.

"No, of course not, but..."

"Then, confide in me. Tell me what's going on," he pleaded.

"Sirius, I can't," she responded not wanting to tell him that he was going to die and that was the reason she's been so worried since she arrived there.

"Angel you can trust me, please," Sirius said honesty dripping from every word.

"Fine, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"I can't promise that, I have to tell Dumbledore," he said.

"Nope then I won't tell you. You have to promise or I won't tell you anything," she said stubbornly. Sirius sighed in frustration.

"Fine," Sirius agreed grudgingly.

"Say it," Angel pressed on.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," he said, holding his right hand up as if taking an oath.

"And anyone includes Dumbledore." Sirius let out a chuckle.

"Okay, okay. I promise I won't tell anyone and that includes Dumbledore."

"Okay..." Angel spilled her soul out to Sirius who was a great listener. She told him everything from this year to the next, from his death to Dumbledore's death to Snivellus being the one to do it. By the end Sirius was holding Angel close to him as she cried into his chest. He seemed, well, speechless.

"S-so, that's why you wanted the locket?" Sirius muttered.

"Yup," she chocked out in response between tears.

"Angel this is serious stuff, are you sure you don't want me to tell Dumbledore?"

"No, I don't want to tell anyone. I'll tell everyone else when it's the right time. Thanks Sirius I really needed to tell someone."

"Hey, you can tell me anything, alright?" Sirius said and she nodded in response. This is when the both of them noticed that their hands were still entwined. Sirius looked at Angel both unable to utter a word. Finally, they both found themselves and let go.

"Alright, well, all this information really made me sleepy, so, I'll bid you goodnight," Sirius said awkwardly getting up from the bed.

"Ha, goodnight Sirius," Angel said forcing out a laugh. She felt so embarrassed.

"Goodnight, Angel," Sirius whispered before exiting the room without another look back.

It was four days before the students went to Hogwarts and Sirius and Angel have not been able to talk the same way since that night Angel told him everything. Angel awoke ready for her lesson with Snape. He had told her the day before that she was beginning her no wand magic today. She was excited but really nervous at the same time. What if she couldn't get it? What if it's too hard for her?

"What if—" Angel said but was cut off by Harry.

"Ok, there's always going to be a lot of what ifs in your life, but you'll never know until you try, c'mon," Harry sighed annoyingly. Angel had been bugging him all morning with her 'what if…?' questions.

"I guess," Angel said looking down at her lap. Time went by really slowly. She spent the day playing Exploding Snaps with Fred and George, playing Wizards Chess with Ron and Harry, and later on playing a little bit of Quidditch with them. Harry told her that she would make a great addition to the Gryffindor team as Keeper.

She was having a great time, but of course, once again, it all had to come to an end. She was still outside with Harry and Ron when Mrs. Weasley came outside.

"Angel, dear, Severus is here for your lesson," she shouted and instantly Angel froze in mid air. Angel softly cursed to herself.

"Ok, I'm going Mrs. Weasley. I gotta go guys thanks it was fun we gotta do it again sometime, bye," Angel continued over her shoulder as she ran inside and into the living room where a very impatient and angry looking Snape was waiting for her. Angel cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Where were you?" He snapped.

"Sorry, I sort of lost track of time," she replied matching his anger.

"Don't talk to me in that tone," he said warningly.

"I'll talk to you in which ever way I want, and anyway it's not like I've been late before," she said her chin sticking up in confidence she did not feel at the time.

"Yes, well, thanks to your tardiness we only have three and a half hours left, and believe me you'll need a lot more then just 15 and half hours to learn to control those powers," he said. Angel just wanted to rip his head off but she calmly restrained herself.

Snape was a lot harder on her that day, than ever. He was trying to teach her how to move things with her mind (telepathy) but she couldn't do it. He kept yelling at her, over and over again about how she wasn't trying or concentrating hard enough. She was about to explode with anger.

"Alright, pretend that vase is something or someone you despise, that you hate with an utmost passion," he said trying to tap into something that would help her. Angel looked up at him and smirked. He realized what she was getting at.

"Alright, now, concentrate put all the anger you have for me into the effort of sending that vase anywhere. Do to that vase what you would love to do to me. Pretend that object is me. NOW MOVE IT!" Angel waved her hand out in front of her and sent the vase flying into the wall causing it to shatter into a million pieces. Her hand had never made contact with the vase. Snape looked a bit startled and a bit frightened but he quickly regained his composer.

"Very good," he said, which was the only amount of praise Angel was going to get out of him…for now. That's pretty much all he said for the rest of the 30 minutes left in class and he said that tomorrow they will be working on freezing time. He left and that was it for the day. Angel sat in the living room by herself just thinking running her finger over her November stoned school ring. Her parents had bought it for her in advanced. She would be turning sixteen in the upcoming November month.

'_I wonder what my families doing right now. Are they worried about me? Have they even noticed I'm gone? Do they even care?'_ Angel asked herself as she continued to look down at her only memory of her family and her old life.

"Angel?" Angel heard Sirius say from the door way.

"Yeah," she said letting him know that he had her attention.

"Dinner is ready," he informed her coming over to the couch she was sitting in.

"Thanks," Angel said not even looking at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking down at his young friend.

"Yeah it's just, I'm wondering if my family has noticed that I've been gone. I mean I've been gone for almost three months now," she said. With the time difference between the worlds it has been more than just three months in her world. In her world she was already sixteen.

"No, they haven't noticed that you're gone. Dumbledore put a spell on your world to make it seem like nothing has changed that you're still there, you haven't left," he elucidated. This made Angel feel slightly better. The day her and Sirius had gone to collect her things she had honestly thought her family had not noticed her absence.

"Oh," she said softly.

"Is there something else bothering you?" He asked noticing her unchanged position.

"I don't want to go back Sirius," she admitted tears springing to her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He inquired, approaching her and sitting next to her on the couch.

"I don't want to go back to that so called family. Nothing I do is good enough for them. I'll always be second best. The second born is second best. Here, I actually feel like I belong." Angel had gone through a whole stage in life that she thought she needed her family's attention and approval. She still thought she needed it. Sirius looked at her with sadness in his beautiful brown eyes, but then a smile appeared on his face and he embraced her with so much love.

"You always have a home here," he whispered into her ear. She smiled and hugged him back with the exact same amount of love if not more.

"Thank you," Angel whispered gratefully as the couple pulled away hesitantly.

"Well, as I said before dinner is ready and I just hope Snivellus' ugly, greasy face didn't make you lose your appetite," he said lightheartedly.

"Oh, no don't worry," Angel said blushing that she actually believed Snape was quite attractive, really attractive.

Sirius escorted her to the dining room where she had the greatest dinner just like every night since she had arrived in the Wizarding World.

The next three days passed really fast much to Angel's gratitude, and her lessons with Snape were getting better and better. The magic really wasn't that hard for her, which again she was very thankful for.

Before she knew it, it was the night before she left for Hogwarts and she knew she was not going to be able to see Sirius until Christmas break so she decided to talk with him for awhile since she couldn't sleep from all the excited butterflies floating around her stomach. But soon Sirius fell asleep on her, so, she was forced to leave him, after of course tucking him in.

Angel went back to her room and double checked her suitcase to make sure she had everything for school and did some last minute packing. She had gotten an owl from the Weasleys because she had not gotten an animal from Diagon Alley when she went. It was a black owl with really bright blue eyes. It was really pretty and she decided to name it Nightwing. When she looked back at the clock it was 6:14 am. She smiled to herself. In less than 4 hours she would be on the Hogwarts Express, and making her way to Hogwarts. Then her mind found itself wondering in the fifth Harry Potter book and she remembered something.

So she quickly dressed out of her pj's and into a pair of black hip huggers and a green Green Day shirt that says Kiss Me I'm Punk, and black converse. She grabbed her trunk and rolled it downstairs into the hallway towards the door. She sat on her trunk and soon fell asleep, but she was awoken abruptly to Mrs. Weasley's and Mrs. Black's screaming.

"—COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS—" Screamed Mrs. Weasley.

"—YOU FILTHY HALF BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS—" Screeched Mrs. Black.

"So much for helping," Angel mumbled in pain rubbing her sore neck. She looked at the Grandfather clock and it read 10:15 am. A fearful and panic filled essence surged through her as she thought they might miss the train.

Angel stood off her trunk and went to help Ginny up. In the fifth book, Fred and George charmed their trunks to go downstairs to save the trouble of taking them themselves, but they accidentally knocked Ginny over and sent her flying down two flights of stairs into the hall.

Mad-eye wanted to wait for Sturgis so, that took about fifteen more minutes. Finally when he arrived the group were ready to go, but with one problem.

"Oh, for Heavens sake, Sirius Dumbledore said no," yelled Mrs.Weasley as a bear like black dog appeared next to Harry.

"Sirius Mrs.Weasley's right you can't go what if someone RECOGNIZES you," Angel said hinting at him to think about their conversation about him going with them to Kings Cross. Sirius began to whine and so both Mrs. Weasley and Angel gave in and let him come.

It took the group about 20 minutes to get to Kings Cross station since they had to walk there, but it didn't feel like a drag. Sirius was making Harry and Angel laugh by chasing pigeons around, frightening cats away ("No wonder Professor McGonagall and Sirius don't get along," Angel whispered to Harry who began to laugh.), and chasing his tail. It was a very amusing sight, except to Mrs.Weasley who had been complaining about it. Angel knew she was right, even though she was smiling along with the others, laughing and denying it was wrong on the outside, at the pit of my stomach she knew that it was wrong.

**A/N: I know not my greatest chapter but trust me when I say it gets better. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so here's the deal: this story has been written but it's the sequel that is really killing me to write. In fact this story has been done for about four years, but I never posted it because I thought it was rubish. I started writing this story when I was like 13 and I still haven't finished it and I haven't touched for a while now. I'm surprised by the comments that I've gotten concerning this story (especially because I don't like this story and I'm the author!) and I don't want to leave those readers hanging. I will try to finish this; it's turned into a personal goal of mine. Please bare with me. Thanks to everyone who has brought this story back to my attention. **

They arrived at Kings Cross Train station at 10:49 am. Angel was freaking out, not just because they were minutes from missing the train, but she was about to go through a wall to get to Platform nine and three quarters.

Harry was trying to calm her down and instruct her but since she only had about 7 minutes now to get on the train, it was time for drastic measures, so, Harry picked her up and ran through the platform. It was a lot better than doing it by herself, but she didn't really like the entrance she made.

Then Moody came with Angel's and Harry's luggage, and then Mr. Weasley arrived with Ron and Hermione, and finally Lupin with Fred, George, and Ginny. The departing students said their quick goodbyes and got on the train. Angel looked to Sirius who began to lick her hand affectionately before getting on the train herself. They continued to wave goodbye to everyone on the platform while they were shrinking away as they departed for Hogwarts, except Sirius who kept running along the train.

People were looking out there compartment windows laughing at the relentless dog but once we turned the corner, he too disappeared.

"He shouldn't have come with us," Hermione said turning to the others.

"Oh lighten up he hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke," Ron argued shuddering at the thought of him having to go through something like that.

"Actually, Ron, I'm going to have to side with Hermione on this one," Angel said. Ron and Harry looked at her in shock, usually she would agree with them but this time was one of those times that she was grateful she had read the Harry Potter books.

"Why?" Harry asked bewildered.

"You guys will find out soon enough," Angel hinted.

"Well, can't stand around chatting all day, we've—" Fred was saying when Angel cut him off.

"—Got business to discuss with Lee, alright bye," Angel finished waving her hand at them. Fred rolled his eyes and followed George.

"I hate when she does that," Fred said while he and George were walking away.

"Shall we go find a compartment, then?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Um, Harry did you forget that your friends are now prefects?" Angel asked trying to hint this to him lightly.

"Oh right," Harry said disappointedly.

"Go on you guys Harry and I will go look for a compartment," Angel said, shooing Ron and Hermione off.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" Ginny said angrily. Harry and I grinned at her and followed her to a compartment.

"Harry, I know this is kind of awkward for you, since you've never traveled to Hogwarts without Ron before, but don't worry there's a first time for everything, and it won't be that bad," Angel said with a promise tone trying to comfort Harry. He smiled and looked a bit happier. Soon, they came upon a frantic looking Neville.

"Hi, Harry. Hi Ginny. Hi...uh... who are you?" Neville said, stopping at Angel and turning bright red.

"Oh, I'm Angelica Watmore, nice to meet you Neville," she responded instinctively.

"How did you know my name?" He said stunned.

"Oh, oops, um," she said looking at Harry for some help.

"Um, we told her, we were telling her a few things about Hogwarts," Harry covered smoothly.

"Oh cool. Everywhere else is full and..." Neville was saying before Angel interrupted.

"Um, Neville that one looks empty," she inquired to the compartment behind him.

"Yeah, Neville there's only Loony Lovegood in this one," Ginny added. Neville muttered something that sounded like he didn't want to disturb anyone.

"Don't be silly she's alright," Ginny furthered opening the compartment. The group went in and introduced themselves. Luna really was a bit weird, but she was pretty cool and a bit dramatic, but that's what made Luna, Luna.

Angel had stopped Neville from touching his cactus and making the place smell like…well you know, like how the book had said.

When Ron and Hermione told Harry that Draco was Slytherin prefect Angel's heart skipped a beat. He was the one person she still had not met. Butterflies irrupted in her stomach at the thought of him actually being in the same room or even same castle with her. As if on cue the compartment door slid open once more and revealed to her great astonishment, Draco Malfoy smirking at Harry with his two cronies in the back.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said annoyed by Draco's intrusion.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention. You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments," Draco said with his oh so sexy smirk never faltering. Anyone could tell he was enjoying every minute of his teasing.

"Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone," Harry shot back angrily. Everyone in the compartment laughed, except for Luna and Angel for Luna really didn't seem like she was paying much attention, but Draco took this time to look around the compartment and caught Angel's eye, Draco's smirk widened.

"And who is this?" He asked.

"No one that concerns you Malfoy," Hermione answered moving in front of Angel to block her from Malfoy's view. This comment seemed to make Draco remember what he was doing.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" Draco pushed.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione spat.

"I seem to have touched a nerve. Well, just watch yourself Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Get out!" Hermione shouted, got up and closed the door in his face. She and Harry exchanged nervous looks and then looked at Angel. All she did was look back at them with her eyebrows raised. Harry looked out the window and Hermione took her seat.

The train arrived at Hogwarts and Angel got separated from Harry and Ginny through the huge crowd of students, while Ron and Hermione did their prefect duties. Soon she spotted Harry standing by the carriages starring at them in complete awe. Angel knew this part was coming. It was time to comfort Harry.

She slowly approached Harry making sure not to startle him.

"Harry?" she whispered putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry slowly looked at her with startled eyes.

"What are they? I know you know," Harry asked.

"Harry, not everyone can see them," Angel started trying to put the facts on him lightly. She crossed her arms before continuing, "They're Thestrals, and can only be seen by people who have seen death. People like you, who have seen a person die." Harry frowned as memories flashed in his eyes.

"Oh," that was all Harry replied. Soon, they were joined by the others and got a carriage to begin their journey up to Hogwarts. Angel couldn't contain herself she kept shuffling in her seat. She was way too excited and finally Ron had about enough of it and gave her Pig to hold so she wouldn't hobble anymore.

When she arrived at the castle, she stopped and looked up at the castle that was going to be her home for an entire year. It was the most beautiful and fascinating place she had ever seen. It was huge and had so many windows and towers. Angel sighed in content and was about to follow everyone else into the castle when she heard her own name being called. She turned around to face Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Miss Watmore I presume," she said looking down at her through her rectangular spectacles. Angel was in such a state of awe all she could do was node. "Come with me, the headmaster wishes to see you." Without any other words, Angel followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office.

When they got there, inside was the entire staff even that awful Umbridge woman.

Angel smiled wickedly to herself. The old bat got what she deserves in the end. Angel then saw Dumbledore with the sorting hat and a stool in front.

"Ms. Watmore so nice of you to join us, please have a seat," he said with a comforting smile on his face. She slowly walked up to the stool and sat on it, before the hat even touched her head it let out nice and clear:

"SLYTHERIN."

No one seemed shocked by this except for the one on the stool. Angel looked up at Dumbledore with a worried look on her face but he merely smiled.

"Well, that took less time than I thought, Minerva you and the staff go to the Great Hall, I need a quick word with Ms. Watmore here," Dumbledore said his smile never faltering. All the staff even Umbridge, though somewhat reluctantly did as they were told. When Dumbledore and his new student were alone Dumbledore began to talk once again.

"Well, Ms. Watmore what do you think?" asked Dumbledore about the castle.

"It's fantastic it's better than in the books and even the movies," she answered dryly. Dumbledore smiled but then frowned when he realized her tone. Angel noticed this and quickly replied, "I'm not saying I'm not happy it's just..."

"Yes, Ms. Watmore," Dumbledore urged her to go on.

"It's about Harry. You need to tell him Professor, about everything, about the prophecy, about the Horcruxes, about Occlumency, just not with Snape, because this year Professor, it's not like the years before, someone might lose their life if you don't tell Harry." She whispered urgently but was careful to not say too much.

"Why can't I have Snape do it?" He asked trying to get as much out of me as he could.

"I have my reasons!" Said Angel with a lot more of a snapping tone than she meant to. She took a deep breath to calm herself before adding, "This year Professor, Harry is going to have horrible dreams that will lead him to think Voldemort has Sirius and these dreams will lead Harry to the Department of Mysteries."

"How will Harry have these dreams?"

"They will be planted by Voldemort. He will figure out that he and Harry have a bond, when Harry dreams he can see what he, Voldemort, is doing, that Harry can feel his emotions. Voldemort will then figure out that Sirius is what Harry cares about the most and that Sirius cares for him back."

"So, then he will make it seem that he has Sirius to capture Harry and to kill him?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes and no," Angel said copying one of his lines. He smiled lightly at her statement. "No, because he mainly wants Harry to steel the prophecy for him, since no one else can get it but Harry and himself, but Voldemort can't do it, it's not like he can waltz right into the Ministry of Magic and take it." She continued. Dumbldore nodded and said that we would talk about it later because tonight "we feast."

The anxious student walked back to the Great Hall and made eye contact with Harry. He smiled at first but then his face fell when he saw that his new friend was not coming to the Gryfindor table but to the Slytherins.

Angel knew she had to talk to Harry, so, instead of sitting down she motioned for him to follow her out. He got up and whispered something to Ron and Hermione and then made his way towards Angel. They were out in the Entrance Hall when Angel began to speak.

"Harry I know what you're thinking, but what did you expect? I am related to Salazar Slytherin, did you think that there was the slightest chance that I wouldn't get into Slytherin?" I rose.

"No, but I guess the way you act you're different. You're not like the other Slytherins, that's why I thought you would be in Gryffindor," he said with a frown on his face.

"Thanks Harry. You know you and your friends have been nothing but nice to me, and I promise you no matter what I will always be here for you, always," she said trying to cheer him up. Harry smiled and she returned it.

"Same thing here, you've been like a sister to me, and I'll be like a brother to you." Angel smiled wider when he said this.

"And I think we missed the sorting," he said humorously and Angel laughed.

"Don't worry I know exactly what happened." Angel then explained to Harry what was happening with Hagrid and assured him that he was coming back and that he was fine.

"Are you sure that Hagrid's alright?" He asked.

"Hey, are you questioning the reader?" Angel asked teasingly. Harry chuckled. The two entered the Great Hall and sat at their respected tables. While Harry sat comfortably at his table his friend across the hall was having no such luck. Angel was kind of nervous that she was going to sit with the Slytherins but when she went to sit down they didn't even acknowledge her or really care.

Angel decided that for now she would sit at the end of the table by herself. She was just sitting there minding her own business when she felt like someone was staring at her. Angel looked up from her food and followed her intuition to spot the eyes. Finally her dark brown eyes found a pair of icy gray blue ones staring intently back at her own. Chills ran down her spine and Angel quickly turned away back to her semi-empty plate in front of her.

For the rest of dinner Angel ignored the eyes and kept her eyes on her food and nothing else. After dinner she followed the first years with one of the Slytherin prefects, Pansy Parkinson, to the Slytherin common room, which she was very eager to see. Pansy and Angel haven't said a word to each other until they came to a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.

"The password is Parselmouth. Keep that in your head. We don't change our password every month like the Gryffindors do," she said with hint of disgust when she said Gryffindor.

"Why not?" I asked from next to her.

"What's the point, if another house gets a hold of our password we'll know then we'll change it," She said like it was the most obvious thing. Angel decided not to press the matter anymore. All she wanted to do was just get inside.

The common room was a long, rough walled room with green lamps hanging from the ceiling. Angel sat on one of the couches and a sigh escaped her lips. Soon, she was joined by Pansy, Millicent, and two other girls she didn't know. They all looked at her like she had just grown three heads.

"What is there something on my face?" Angel asked putting her right hand to her flushed face.

"No, it's just usually we sit here at 9:00," replied Millicent snottily from her position as the leader's, Pansy, right hand man.

"Oh, sorry I'll move," she said getting up to move.

"No, no, it's ok. I'm Millicent, this is Pansy as you might already know, this is Rebecca we call her Becky and this is Trisha," established Millicent pointing to each individual at a time. Becky had short light brown hair, light skin and hazel eyes. Trisha had long straight black hair with some hair hanging over her dark blue eyes.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Angel said politely.

"Did you see how Draco was staring at me?" Pansy squealed excitedly to the group as they all sat down.

"Yes, he couldn't keep his eyes off you," threw in Becky. Pansy, Becky and Millicent giggled, but Trisha and Angel just rolled their eyes.

"You know...Angelica, right?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Draco and I have been more than friends since third year," Pansy said.

"So, I've read," Angel said relating to the books. Everyone looked at her with a puzzled look. "I mean so I've heard," Angel giggled for the effect and it had the right effect for Pansy smiled and seemed satisfied with her answer. Soon the group was joined by Draco himself and his two goons.

"Hello, ladies," he said seductively leaning on the couch arm. While all the girls swooned over the new arrivals, or maybe it should be said arrival, Angel was getting to know Trisha, who didn't seem like Millicent, Pansy, or Rebecca, she just seemed normal.

"You don't seem to be very, you know, awestruck by Draco," she whispered and Trisha laughed.

"No, there's a fine line between crush and obsession, all the girls in this house have crossed the crush line," she said which made them both laugh.

"What are you girls laughing at?" Draco interrupted.

"Oh, nothing, we were just laughing at your big head," Trisha said still laughing. Draco glared at her, while the couple continued laugh, but soon his glare softened when it came to Angel. Draco put on his oh so famous and oh so sexy smirk.

"Angel, right?" He asked pretending like he didn't care or didn't remember.

"That's my name don't wear it out," she answered.

"I'm—"

"Oh I know who you are. You are the Draco Malfoy, who got on the Quidditch team by buying his way in, and who is jealous of Harry Potter because he has people who actually care about him, unlike you, and who, as in Harry, has actual talent for Quidditch, unlike you.

"You're scared shitless of your father but are too embarrassed to say it, because you have an 'image' to look up to and who is a foul lonesome evil little cockroach, who just because he had a messed up life he has to make everyone else's life suck as well, and who thinks about no one but himself. Anything I missed?" By the end of Angel's speech Draco was fuming with rage, but she could hardly care he might be cute, ok sexy, but he is still really messed up. "Well, it was nice meeting you all, especially you Draco, but I am feeling very tired so I'm off to bed, goodnight," she said and waved farewell. Trisha was completely red from trying to keep her laughter in, so, she decided to follow her new found hero upstairs.

"Chick, you have guts!" Trisha said when the door closed and she made sure no one had followed her.

"Why thank you," Angel said with a pompous smile.

"Where did you get all that dirt on Draco?" She asked interested.

"Oh, you know around," she said.

"Well, one of these days you're going to have to take me 'around'." The two girls began to laugh again when the door opened and in came a very red faced Pansy.

"Where did that come from!" Pansy yelled from the door way.

"Where did what come from?" Angel asked innocently and calmly unlike Pansy who was screaming her lungs soar.

"How could you say those lies about Draco?" Pansy said now quieter than before.

"Okay, one those weren't lies, and two, very easily it's not too hard to tell someone off."

"Ok, that's it you look here…" Pansy was about to pounce on Angel but Rebecca and Millicent were holding her back. Pansy was this scrawny girl so not a lot of competition.

"Pansy stop it, okay. Just because someone knew more about your boyfriend then you do, doesn't give you the right to beat them up." Trisha argued. Pansy stopped and just got on her bed and closed the curtains and her two friends did the same.

"Thanks," Angel whispered.

"Hey no big deal," Trisha whispered back.

"Why'd you do that any way? They're your friends aren't they?" Angel asked in wonder.

"Yeah I guess, but I clicked better with you, and I am very glad that you came to Hogwarts this year because if not I think I would have killed Pansy this year," she threatened. Angel giggled softly, and got ready for bed. When she was done, she climbed into her four poster and fell into a nice dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Angel woke up the next morning pretty early. At 6:30 to be exact.

Even though her classes did not start until 8, Angel got up nonetheless and took a quick 20 minute shower, and got dressed into her uniform. She put her hair up in a high bun, and put on lip gloss and thin eye liner. She was ready for the day. Of course she couldn't say the same thing about anyone else.

All her roommates were still in bed groaning, deciding whether or not to get up.

Suddenly an evil thought entered Angel's mind. She went to the bathroom and filled the sink with ice cold water. Testing her telekinesis power on the water, Angel raised her hands and watched as the water followed the movement of her hands. Letting out a triumphant 'yes', the conspiring teenager went to her sleeping prey's bed. Angel got a strong hold on Pansy's blanket and pulled it off her. Pansy's first reaction was to move her knees to her chest to keep herself warm. Angel then got her wand and warmed the shivering Pansy up a bit. Then when Pansy began to sweat Angel used her left hand to do telekinesis on the water again and to bring the water towards her and over Pansy. She waited a little longer until Pansy unwrapped herself when Pansy did Angel released the water.

A loud piercing scream filled the girl's dormitory and the entire dungeons. Angel quickly ran to the door leading to the Common Room and made a run for it. When she arrived in the Common Room she grabbed a sit at the nearest couch. Good thing too because Pansy ran down stairs after her attacker still screaming. At the end of the stairs Pansy stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Angel sitting nonchalantly on the couch. Then, without warning she tackled her.

"Hey, hey, Pansy what has gotten into you?" A voice said. Pansy was practically yanked off of Angel, with her nose bleeding and a black eye. Even though she was on top Angel got a couple of good shots at her. The voice belonged to Draco.

"This little bitch—" She began.

"Thank you, I am beautiful and in control of myself, which is a lot more then I could say about you," Angel shot back out of breath without any hesitance at all. Pansy just kept struggling trying to get free of Draco's grasp.

"Pansy stop it you're going to kick me," Draco said angrily. Finally Pansy calmed down but she was still looking at Angel like she was going to murder her. "Now tell me what happened?" Draco insisted.

"She poured a bucket of ice cold water all over me," Pansy whined but Angel gasped.

"I would never, do you have any proof?" Angel asked sounding offended. There was a long pause.

"I know you did it," she whined again.

"Pansy I suggest you go upstairs take a nice warm shower and get ready for classes," Draco suggested. Pansy gave me one last glare and stalked up the stairs. Angel stifled a laugh, and turned away from Draco.

"I hope you know that I know you did it," Draco said.

Angel's high school acting training kicked in.

"Did what?" She said acting clueless.

"Oh c'mon Watmore I know you were the one who poured that water on Pansy, and might I say what a hilarious thing to do," he said with a smirk. It took Angel a couple of minutes to comprehend what he had just said.

"Who do you think you're fooling?" Angel said her eyebrows together.

"Apparently not you, c'mon Watmore take a walk with me." Draco and Angel left the Common Room and into the dungeons.

"Okay, what do you want?" Angel asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just to find out where you get your sources from," he admitted casually.

"Sources? What sources?" Angel asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The sources from last night's show," he answered.

"Oh. Let's just say I read it in a book."

"Oh really now," Draco said disbelievingly.

"Yup," Angel simply replied.

"Could have fooled me, I thought you were another stalker," he said and the female of the couple could tell that this guy was starting to get a little too overconfident.

"I never stalk anyone, even if they are cute."

"Thank you." Draco and Angel walked to the Great Hall, but before they could walk in Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"To go eat," Angel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Why else would she be going into the Great Hall? "So, you know…if you could let me go…" Angel added trying to tug her arm away but quickly stopped fussing when Draco whispered into her ear something she never wanted to hear.

"I know who you are Angelica Watmore," he whispered pulling away just so he could see her reaction. Her eyes widened as she looked at him a smirk plastered on his face, "you are the last remaining relative of Voldemort, which would make you practically royalty in my perspective, and also very evil. You proved me right about that one last night and also this morning. Now, it wouldn't really look good if a Watmore is hanging around Potter and his gang of mudblood lovers so I suggest you stay away from him," he recommended strongly.

"Um, do I hear a hint of jealousy? Wow, Draco Malfoy jealous. Ha, ha, ha. You don't scare me Mr. Malfoy, you and no one else can tell me what to do, especially someone who is my own age. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to get something to eat," Angel shot back just as strongly.

"Actually, I do mind. You don't think the Dark Lord knows that you're here, but boy are you wrong. He even knows that you're on the goody, goody side. It's only a matter of time until he comes looking for you. I would be very careful if I were you."

"Thank you very much for your concern Mr. Malfoy, but I think I can take care of myself."

"Suit yourself."

Angel walked into the Great Hall head held high and sat at the end of table and waited for Trisha, but thanks to our character's nonexistent luck Trisha sat at the other end of the table by herself as Draco had instructed her to before she walked inside. Trisha sent an apologetic look before taking a seat.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," Angel pointed out to Draco as he occupied the space intended for Trisha.

"Nope I can't do that," he said calmly, which Angel really didn't like.

"Why not," she asked miserably.

"Because we have every single class together, here's your schedule." Angel observed and compared hers with his and he was right.

"Damn it, I don't think this day could get any worse." Again, her luck stepped in and they were piled with homework for all her classes.

During Defense Against the Dark Arts, Angel told Harry to resist from speaking out of turn to Umbridge. She explained that Umbridge would give him detention and that it would be the worst experience of his life. Harry apparently didn't listen because by the first 10 minutes of class he had gotten detention.

"Harry what did I tell you?" Angel said frustrated.

"Hey, it was all worth it, no matter what that lady throws at me I'm sure I won't regret anything I said," he said stubbornly, Angel sighed.

"Sure, Harry sure you just wait," she threatened and left. Now Angel was in the Common Room doing her homework with Trisha.

"It's not fair first, Draco tries to ruin my life, which he is doing a great job at—"

"Thank you," Draco responded having just stepped into the Common Room with his goons following him.

"Why don't you go find Pansy, don't you think you've ruined my life enough for today?" Angel begged.

"Ha, not even close," he said with his smirk. Angel groaned and was about to pick up her things and leave but Draco invited her to go for a walk again.

"Look I don't have time alright, and even if I did, my answer would still be the same," she spat venemously.

"Ouch, that one hurt Watmore, but after all it's not surprising just look at your family line," he said and his statement had the desired outcome. Angel stopped dead in her tracks and slowly spun around to face him.

"What is he talking about, Angel?" Trisha asked looking confused beyond belief.

"Are you saying you haven't told any one Watmore? This isn't anything to be embarrassed about. It's an honor," Draco said his voice getting louder with every word that left his lips. By this point the entire Common Room was listening to Draco's and Angel's 'conversation'.

"You shut your mouth you stupid, selfish, egotistical pig!" Angel yelled, and dragged Malfoy out of the Common Room, into the Entrance Hall, and out onto the grounds.

"Okay you could stop dragging me. I can walk you know," Draco pointed out.

"Well I wasn't sure, by the age you act," Angel argued.

"Ha, ha, ha, a little mad are we Watmore?" He said talking to her like she was some kid.

"Actually I am," she admitted harshly.

"Why? I don't get why you're so mad," he said straightforwardly.

"You don't huh? Well, look I am not like you or any of your little goons you call friends in there, okay I'm not. I'm better than that. I don't like people ruling my life. I make my own decisions. I don't need other people making them for me," Angel said and began walking back into the castle when she felt someone grab her arm once again.

"You're not getting away that easily. Serving the Dark Lord is an honor, an honor I hope to do someday, soon I hope," he said longingly.

"Be careful what you wish for," Angel whispered more to herself than to him.

"Excuse me."

"Nothing alright, nothing! I'm going back inside." Angelica said in finality and yanked her arm from Draco's grasp. She turned on her heel and marched back inside of the castle, but someone put their hands over her mouth and eyes.

"Hello," said a voice from behind her, Angel spun around and found herself face to face with Harry. Angel let out a relieved sigh.

"Hey, you scared me you know that," she said trying to catch her breath.

"Well that was kind of the point, Watmore," Harry said amusedly.

"Why is everyone calling me by my last name?" Angel snapped kind of angrier than she had intended.

"Oh sorry, Angel," Harry apologized.

"No big deal," she forgave.

"So, what's up you seem kind of angry."

"Ha, that is the biggest understatement of the century."

"Ooo, that bad, huh," he said.

"Worse."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Draco, that's what's wrong. He's made my life a living Hell ever since I got here," she yelled with a frustrated groan.

"Now, you know how I feel," Harry grinned.

"Harry, he knows who my family is," Angel said lowering her voice so only Harry could hear her.

"What?" He yelled in surprise.

"Shyeah, well what did we expect right? He is a Death Eater's son," she said with a frown.

"Why do you say it like that? It's not like he's going to change, no one can change him."

"Someone proving him wrong will," Angel said again more to herself than to Harry.

"What?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Never mind, I better go back to my Common Room."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she sighed and watched as Harry climbed the stone stair case and out of sight. Angel's mind kept being plagued by thoughts of Draco. If Snape hadn't interrupted Dumbledore and Draco, what would have happened (sixth book)? Would Draco have gone through his set task?

Angel was walking to the common room when she began to feel a pair of eyes on her. She had felt them ever since she had begun speaking with Harry and they seemed to be getting closer and closer. Thanks to her (not very often) quick thinking Angel whirled around and froze whatever it was that was behind her. Angel let the breath she did not even know she was holding out when she realized it was Draco. Angel was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to leave her alone.

Angel walked up to him so their faces were only inches away and unfroze him. Draco blinked and Angel raised an eyebrow at him. He jumped away in shock.

"You have a talent for following people and listening in on their conversations, do you?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. He smiled sheepishly.

"How'd you know?"

"No one stares like you do," she answered straightforwardly.

"How did you know about my family? You haven't been around the Wizarding World for your entire life and yet you know almost everything there is to know about everyone and everything, how?" he said changing the subject.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Angel said sweetly. Draco smirked.

"You are a hard one to figure out Watmore, but believe I'll have you." Angel looked at him like he was crazy and Draco quickly went to try and cover up his mistake, "Not like that...or maybe I will." He said letting his eyes sweep over her suggestively.

"Uh, ew…" Draco smirked wider. Angel rolled her eyes and went into the Common Room. She began to climb the stairs to the girl's dorms when she yelled over her shoulder, "Goodnight, Malfoy."

"'night Angel," Draco said in farewell. Angel turned around shocked at the fact that Draco had just used her real name and that's not the only thing. He had a genuine smile on his face, so, Angel smiled back a little hesitantly but still smiled, and ran up the rest of the way to her comfortable awaiting bed.

Angel laid in her bed, in her pajamas and feeling fresh from the shower she had just taken, but for some weird reason she felt really...sad.

'Why doesn't Draco smile more often? This is the last year he will actually be truly sort of happy. It will be the last year he'll, have some sort of innocence. It's sad to think that he won't be happy next year, and there's nothing I can do. His happiness, his purity will be shattered,' these thoughts buzzed and spun around in Angel's head while she laid there and a tear slid down her cheek before falling into a very disturbed sleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it and please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Angel awoke the next morning with a splitting headache and a very stiff and painful neck. She silently cursed to herself for sleeping wrong, well, for the short minutes that she had slept she had slept wrong.

She awkwardly got out of bed at 5:00 in the morning. She couldn't sleep so there was really no reason for her to just lie in bed. She yawned silently, stretched and decided to take an early shower, to get ready for the day and to get the dreariness out of her eyes. After Angel showered she put on her clean uniform and put half of her hair up and left the rest down in natural waves.

She didn't really feel like she was aware enough to put on her make up so she went down to the common room and sat down on one of the couches by the dead fire and got started on yesterday's potions homework. Only problem was, Angel was having a really hard time on Snape's potions essay.

"Ugh…this is review I should know this," she muttered angrily to herself. The fire place erupted into life as someone spoke.

"Actually how would you know if you've never been here?" A voice said. Angel jumped in surprised and turned around to see Draco looking at her with a smirk. "Come to think of it, how do you know anything?" He asked.

"I had private tutoring. Plus, like I said last night, it's none of your business," Angel recovered lying easily.

"Really you got tutored, where, from whom?" Draco asked, obviously not believing a word she said.

"Um..."

"Um...what?" he asked knowing that he had her cornered.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Angel said defiantly sitting back down on the couch to busy herself with her assignment.

"Fair enough," Draco voiced calmly simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Look...wait did you just let me off the hook?" Angel replied stunned.

"Yeah, now do you want me to help you, or interrogate you some more?" Angel pretended to think about the choices presented to her but the answer was pretty obvious.

"I'd rather you'd help me."

"Okay, then stop asking stupid questions before I change my mind," he encouraged while taking a seat next to her.

"What are you doing up this early anyway?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"I asked you first," Angel pointed out.

"Fine, I'm always up this early it's my thinking time."

"Oh, so that's why."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked puzzled.

"No wonder you're not all 'there' the rest of the day," Angel said jokingly.

"Oh ha, ha, ha, has no one ever told you not to insult the person that is going to help you?"

"Sorry," she apologized.

"So I never got to ask you yesterday, why were you talking to Potter for?" Draco had seemed to lose all his sweetness when he asked his question. It was scary how this boy has two sides even with his friends and family; he's nice one second but then goes back to his roots.

"I don't know he's a friend of mine," Angel answered looking down at her assignment.

"Are you kidding? Amazing, the Dark Lord's relative hanging around with the enemy."

"You know what? I never said that I wanted anything to do with the 'dark side', okay. We've talked about this before."

"Why not?" He asked.

"You know come to think of it, I don't need any help," she said referring to her homework.

"Hey, answer me," Draco demanded harshly grabbing her arm with so much strength that he was beginning to cut her circulation.

"Draco, stop!" Angel said starting to get angry but more scared with each passing second.

"No, not until you answer me," he said hanging onto her arm with more force.

"Just trust me Draco you'll understand everything later alright."

"No, why can't you tell me now?"

Out of desperation, Angel used her power freeze Draco and she quickly unhooked her arm from his grasp. She was out of the common room and when the door was about to close she unfroze him.

Angel ran to the Great Hall not looking back. She grabbed a piece of toast and sprinted to her first class which was Transfiguration.

Since it was only 8:00, she just sat outside the class room. Angel sat there until she heard some voices down the hall. Looking up from her potions essay to see, to her relief, Ron, Harry, and Hermione coming towards her.

"Hey!" Angel greeted in relief.

"Hey, Angel, I thought it was just Hermione that would arrive this early to class," Ron greeted back with Hermione glaring at him.

"Oh, I just, you know needed to catch up with some homework," Angel said not wanting to reveal anything about Draco knowing full well how Harry would get.

"Oh yeah Snape's Potions essay, pretty hard huh?"

"Well that's the understatement of the year," Angel said lightheartedly and the group laughed.

Soon other voices were carried down to them that weren't their own. Angel looked down the hall and saw a couple of Slytherins turning the corner, Draco Malfoy amongst them. Angel silently cursed under her breath, when Professor McGonagall opened the door and let them in. Angel sat next to Hermione and in front of Harry and Ron. Throughout the entire class she felt a pair of cold eyes on her. She turned around and saw Malfoy staring at her with the coldest glare, that if looks could kill she would have been dead and living in a box six feet underground.

Angel gave him a puzzled/innocent look and faced Professor McGonagall. About five minutes later a piece of parchment landed on her desk. She looked around but couldn't tell who sent it. She carefully opened it and read:

_What in the bloody blazes was that this morning? How did you leave that fast? Like I said before Watmore I will figure you out, I will have you. You might not think so right now, but I will. And why are you sitting next to Mudblood? I have a meeting with Professor Umbridge later tonight, but afterwards do you think you could meet me in the Common Room at, let's say eightish?_

_-Draco._

Grabbing her quill, Angel quickly began to scribble on a piece of parchment:

_To Malfoy,_

_This Mudblood is the only way I'm passing any of my classes. I don't like her as much as you do. To me she's a stuck up know it all, but you know what? These so called Mudblood lovers you and your posse like to call them are a lot better people than any of you. And about this morning, you're not going to be finding out any time soon and no, I won't meet you in the common room. I have better things to do than associate with people like you._

_-Watmore._

Folding the parchment into four she sent it back. Draco opened it, and well Angel was too scared to see his reaction so she just faced Professor McGonagall. After class, she packed her stuff and walked out the door. Angel went on throughout the day going through her classes. She decided to skip dinner with Trisha since they had both made plans to meet up in the Common Room after classes.

Although, when Angel got there it was empty. She went up to their dorm and found Trisha looking around frantically for something.

"Uh, Trisha you okay?" Angel asked watching her friend with an amused look on her face.

"Oh good you're here I was looking for my quill to leave you a message in case you came late," she said snapping out of her search the moment she heard her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked puzzled.

"Professor Umbridge told me to give this to you," Trisha said pulling out a piece of parchment from her robe pocket.

Angel hesitantly opened the letter and read:

_Dear Ms. Watmore,_

_I would very much appreciate it if you would come to my office for a short meeting, at 4:00 sharp today._

_Thank You,_

_Prof. Dolores Umbridge_

_Hogwarts High Inquisitor._

'Oh no,' Angel thought.

"Hey Angel, what's wrong? You don't look so good," Trisha said looking at her new friend with concern enlaced in her words.

"Do I ever? C'mon let's just go its 3:55." Trisha and Angel ran out of the Common Room and sprinted toward Professor Umbridge's office. When they finally arrived, Angel noticed that Draco Malfoy was there along with Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Becky Sanders and about 2 other Slytherins she didn't know.

"Ah, good to see you decided to join us Ms. Watmore and Ms. Bronstone. Please have a seat," Umbridge said with her over the top sweet voice gesturing to the remaining vacant seats. Trisha and Angel reluctantly took the seats that were assigned to them as Professor Umbridge kept talking.

"The ten of you have been carefully chosen to be part of a great honor. You ten will be the first members of The Inquisitorial Squad," she said with a smile. Everyone looked puzzled except Angel. When Umbridge noticed everyone's clueless expressions she decided to explain.

Once Umbridge had ended her so called purpose for the squad, Angel looked miserable but she decided to make a scene, since of course Umbridge wouldn't dare do anything to a Slytherin.

"So, what you're saying is that you want us to help you get Harry or Dumbledore into trouble," Angel inquired.

Umbridge looked at Angel bewildered but then regained her composure and merely smiled.

"No, dear child no, I just want you to help me clear the school of people who do not have this schools welfare at hand," she said pretending as if she actually gave a damn for this school.

"This, in your eyes, would be Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore," Angel said. All the spectators just watched open mouthed. Umbridge just held her hand out signaling me to stop and smiled wider.

"Now, I will need you all to keep close attention to everyone, if you see anything suspicious come and tell me," she said changing the subject.

"What about Dumbledore?" Angel tried one last time.

"Just come and tell me," she interrupted throwing Angel a wide fake smile and bringing a close to the meeting.

Angel was walking in front of the rest of Slytherins, and began to slow down so she could talk to Trisha. Angel had been thinking about a lot of things lately and she not having anyone to confide in besides Sirius, in fear that they would do something to change things about the books, she thought it was time she got another confidante accept this someone would be at the school. Trisha noticed Angel slowing down and giving her a pointed look. Getting the message Trisha began to slow down as well, she looked puzzled but still followed. When Angel saw that the rest turned the corner she stopped.

"What do you think of that Dolores woman?" Angel asked Trisha.

"She's a bit on the loony side wouldn't you say? Why?" She asked. Angel took a deep breath and sighed, Angel was pretty sure she can trust Trisha.

"What if I was to tell you that I knew that there was going to be an Inquisitorial Squad?"

"I'd ask how?" Trisha said looking more puzzled.

"But would you believe me?" Angel asked in all seriousness.

"Well, I don't know," she said getting nervous with every passing statement.

"Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer me," Angel said getting desperate for an answer.

"I guess," Trisha spoke hesitantly like she was answering a question on a big exam hoping that she was right.

"You wouldn't tell anyone if I told you a huge secret right now?"

"No, of course not," Trisha answered.

"Even if you were on the border of life or death," Angel questioned.

"Well..." Trisha said acting as if she was thinking really hard on it.

"Trisha!" Angel yelled restless.

"No, who would I tell, and even if I did have someone to tell I wouldn't."

"Ok."

"Well, what's the whole secret?"

Taking another look around, Angel told Trisha everything, about her family, about where she came from, about the books, everything. Trisha was in shock and Angel could tell.

"You're related to The Dark Lord." Trisha asked for confirmation and Angel nodded her head in response, "So, that's what Malfoy was talking about when you dragged him out of the Common Room." Angel just nodded again.

"So, you won't tell anyone right?" Angel spoke at last.

"Right your secret is safe with me."

**A/N: Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After Angel had told Trisha, she felt so much more comfortable, and felt like she finally belonged. Months had passed and apparently nothing fishy had been reported to Professor Umbridge, yet. The trip to Hogsmeade was coming up and Angel had spoken to Harry, Ron and Hermione to confirm the meeting. She was to meet them at the Hog's Head.

Angel began to walk to Hogsmeade not bothering to wait for Trisha. She wasn't meaning to be rude it's just Trish hadn't been feeling well that morning and decided to stay behind. Once Angel got to Hogsmeade, she made her way towards Hog's Head. When she passed by Zonko's Joke Shop she saw a head with bright red hair. Looking closer she noticed it was Ron and ran to catch up to them.

"Hey guys!" Angel greeted when she caught up to them and noticed that they all jumped.

"Don't do that," Hermione sighed relieved that it had been Angel and not a Professor. She was the most nervous one out of the trio.

"Hey Angel," Ron and Harry greeted. The group of four made their way to the pub. As the group got closer and closer to their destination, anxiety settled into three out of the four members. The sight of Hog's Head no more than six feet ahead of them was enough to make them all stop in their tracks. All that could be heard was the wind blowing in their ears making Angel shiver.

"Well let's go in," Harry said after a minute or two of silence and staring at the forbidden looking pub. Harry went in first followed by Angel, Ron, and Hermione. This grumpy looking old man came up to the Hogwarts students from behind the bar and growled:

"What?"

"Four Butterbeers please," Hermione stuttered. The man reached under the counter and got out four very dusty Butterbeers.

"Eight Sickles," the old man ordered.

"I'll get it," Harry offered. Ron, Hermione, and Angel went and got a table at the back of the pub but not before Angel noticed a very heavily bandaged man drinking some smoky type drink through a slit for his mouth. For some strange reason he rang some bells in her head, but she couldn't remember why.

Harry came and sat down. The four of them just sat there waiting for the others to arrive when all of a sudden the bar door creaked open and in came about 25 people. Angel felt Harry stiffen next to her.

"Don't worry, Harry," Angel whispered reassuringly.

"Don't worry? Don't worry! These people are here to hear me make a speech," he hissed his hands shacking.

"Calm down, I'll tell Hermione to speak to them first," Angel comforted and told Hermione who hesitantly agreed and looked nervously back at the people who were starting to take their seats with their Butterbeers.

"Well…er…hi," She spoke her voice shacking a bit.

Angel winced. 'No one would take her seriously,' Angel thought to herself taking another swig of her Butterbeer.

"Well...erm...well, you know why you're here. Erm...well, Harry here had the idea—" Hermione paused as Harry threw her a sharp look. "I mean, I-I had the idea..."

'Forget it this is going nowhere!'

"That it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I mean really study it, should be able to. Because the way that Umbridge woman is teaching, were not going to get anywhere. So, I thought that maybe we could take matters into our own hands. You know, really learning the spells not just reading about them," Angel spoke out, some people nodding their heads in agreement.

Hermione smiled nodding her head appreciatively. Angel leaned over with smirk before speaking.

"Don't look so thrilled," she whispered, "I suppose I should be thanking you. After all, those were your words."

"Why bring this up now? I mean, what this Umbridge woman is teaching us is the stuff we need to know in order to pass our O. ," a boy named Micheal questioned who was sitting next to Ginny.

"Yeah but don't you want to do something more than just that, I mean during these times we have to learn how to defend ourselves," Hermione reasoned with a little bit more confidence.

"Times what times?" asked Padma Patil.

"Because well, because..." Hermione faltered thinking of the correct to express this.

"Because Lord Voldemort is back, whether you believe it or not," Angel finished impatiently. Everyone gasped, and shrieked.

"Nice way of breaking it to them," Harry whispered amused.

"Well there's no point of sugar coating it," I whispered back.

"Where's the proof that You-Know-Who's back?" raised a boy.

"Well Dumbledore believes it—" Hermione said, but was interrupted.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him," the same boy from before argued while nodding towards Harry.

"Who are you?" Ron asked rudely.

"Zacharias Smith, Hufflepuff. And I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who is back," Zacharias challenged.

Angel bit her lip and looked at Harry. There was a look in his eyes that made Angel realize that it finally hit him the reason why so many people showed up.

"Look that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about—" Hermione tried but was interrupted.

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry spoke up then looked at Angel. Even though his face wasn't really showing it, Angel could tell that he was pissed off.

"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" Harry repeated while staring Zacharias straight in the face, "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone." Harry just sat back in his chair still staring at Zacharias contemplate what was just said along with the rest of the group.

"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory was murdered, I think we'd all like to know—"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you. I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out," Harry said and shot Hermione an angry look.

Angel knew exactly what Harry thought, she knew he thought that this was all Hermione's fault, but when Harry looked back at the group he noticed that no one got out of their seats, not even Zacharias. Harry looked over at his most recent friend and saw her smiling and he smiled back.

"So, as I was saying—if you want to join us then were going to have to work out how were going to do it, how often were going to meet, and where were going to—" Hermione began but was interrupted.

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?" interjected a voice from behind the group resulting in the whole group irrupting in whispers and murmurs.

"Yeah," Harry admitted easily not quite grasping the challenge in such a spell.

"A corporeal Patronus," she inquired again. Then it hit Harry.

"Er—you don't know Madame Bones, do you?" Harry asked causing the girl to simply smile.

"She's my auntie. I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So—is it true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes."

"Blimey, Harry! I never knew that!" Lee said and he wasn't the only one that looked impressed.

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around. She said you got enough attention as it was." Fred said while grinning at Harry.

"She's not wrong." Harry murmured, but some of the group heard him and laughed.

After talking, and having a few laughs thanks to Fred and George, and also convincing Harry that he could teach this 'army', everyone signed the parchment and began to leave Hog's Head. Angel was walking behind Ron and Hermione and she really wasn't thinking about what she was doing until she heard Ron.

"She's what?" He yelled.

"What happened?" Angel asked Harry.

"What? Oh, I don't know I think Ron just found out that Ginny was going out with Micheal Corner," he said coming back from his thoughts as well.

"Oh, not good," Angel said looking over at an infuriated looking Ron. She smiled a little and looked back to Harry who she noticed looked a bit side tracked. Angel knew exactly why.

"So, what's going on between you and Cho?" she inquired with a knowing grin.

"What, nothing," Harry said quickly.

"Right, sure. She just couldn't keep her eyes off you could she?"

From the corner of her eye she saw Harry turn a slight pink. Too bad this infatuation wasn't going to last long.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Like it? Meh? Let me know in a REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for favoriting, alerting, following, and reviewing!**

**Chapter 10**

During a weekend Ron, Harry and Angel got their books and went outside to do their homework. Hermione also joined them even though she had already done her homework. She sat down and bewitched her needles to thread more hats and scarves for the house elves, for S.P.E.W (The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare).

"You know there's really no point on you making those," Angel said trying to talk some sense into her. She just didn't get that house elves lived to serve. Might not be the best life but they wouldn't know what to do with freedom. Look at Dobby.

"Of course there is, Elves deserve to be treated just like us," she shot back.

"You just don't get it do you Hermione? House elves enjoy cleaning, serving people, being slaved around," Angel argued back enjoying their small spew.

"What about Dobby?" Hermione said stopping her knitting.

"Wouldn't you want to be free from the Malfoy's?" Angel asked and there was a long pause.

"Ooo, she got you there Hermione," Ron said with a sly smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh be quiet Ron," she snapped going back to her work.

Harry seemed to be really happy that weekend after the meeting. He couldn't get that lame smile off his face. That all ended on Monday. Angel opened her eyes and looked around the dorm. There was something bothering her, something at the pit of her stomach that was telling her something was wrong. Well, something was already wrong. Last night Angel had stayed up wondering what was so important about that heavily bandaged man at Hog's Head and then it came to her and it wasn't good.

She got dressed and ran down the stairs meaning to go find Harry and the others when something stopped her. She began to look around the Common Room speculating exactly why she had stopped. She was about to leave and dismiss the uncomfortable feeling she was getting in her stomach for paranoia or hunger when something caught her eye at the notice board. There were no other papers except that one. Angel walked forward and read the notice as she got closer and closer. It read:

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR**

**All student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are hence forth DISBANDED. **

**An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of THREE OR MORE students. **

**Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). **

**No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. **

**Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled. **

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.**

**Signed:**

_**Dolores Jane Umbridge**_

**High Inquisitor**

"I knew it," Angel whispered to herself, "How am I supposed to remember all of this? I should have just brought the book with me."

Angel turned around and saw Draco reading the notice as well.

"Oh. Well I'm going down to eat," he said indifferently.

"You seem calm about this. You know she means Quidditch too, right?" Angel said.

"Yeah, but after all we are Slytherins, she can't just not let us play," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know what – you're right, but being Slytherin doesn't always get you places," she told him leaving the Common Room before she said anything else.

Once she arrived to the entrance of the Great Hall, Angel stood outside waiting for Harry, Ron and Hermione. She saw them approaching and walked up to them. They didn't look too happy.

"You guys read it too?" Angel said reading their gloomy expressions.

"Yup, she knows doesn't she?" Harry asked looking the least gloomy of the three.

"Well in the book, from what I can remember, which isn't very much, there wasn't enough evidence to show that she really did at this point, but I think so. I was doing some thinking last night, and I remembered the heavily bandaged man that was sitting at the bar that day in Hog's Head. Well, his name is Willy Widdershins, and he's the one that reports the meeting we had at Hog's Head." Ron, Harry and Hermione were looking at Angel as if she was an idiot, and from what she just said she couldn't blame them.

"How could you forget something like that?" Ron shouted. Angel was expecting that but not from Ron.

"I don't know it just slipped my mind. The fifth book is the biggest one in the series, you know," she defended.

"Yeah, well now thanks to you were going to get caught," Harry said. There was a long silence as they watched Cho and her group of friends go into the Great Hall and then Angel remembered.

"Wait not necessarily. Umbridge needs more than just _one_ testimony, she needs one more and I know exactly who that one more is." Angel said with a smile. Harry gave her a look that she knew was telling her to explain. "Do you guys remember that girl, Marietta Edgecombe? You know, Cho's friend," she asked looking at the three for some memory of this girl.

"Yeah what about her?" Harry asked.

"She's the one, who squeals," Angel revealed.

"What do we do to stop her?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know but I'll get back to you guys once I think of it. But for now tell everyone that no matter what were still making this group." The three of them nodded and went into the Great Hall.

**DRACO'S POV**

I was walking out of the Great Hall looking for Angelica; I noticed that she stayed behind outside of the Great Hall and me being the inquisitive person I am I decided to stay with her. Not really with her but you know close enough for me to see and hear her but far enough so she can't see me.

"Well in the book there wasn't enough evidence to show that she really did at this point, but I think so. I was doing some thinking last night, and I remembered the heavily bandaged man that was sitting at the bar that day in Hog's Head. Well his name is Willy Widdershins, and he's the one that reports the meeting we had at Hog's Head." I heard Angelica say. There was a pause.

"How could you forget something like that?" Weasel shouted.

"I don't know it just slipped my mind."

"Yeah, well now thanks to you were going to get caught." Potter said. There was silence.

"Wait not necessarily. Umbridge needs more than just ONE testimony, she needs one more, and I know exactly who that one more is." I heard Angel say to the trio of Mud-blood lovers.

I can't believe she is talking to them, how she could dare make a mockery of Slytherins. What is she talking about? How does she know all this? What book? What's all this talk about a book? There seems to be a lot more to this Angelica Watmore than I thought.

"Do you guys remember that girl, Marietta Edgecombe? You know, Cho's friend."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She's the one who squeals."

"What do we do to stop her?" She talks to that Mud-blood. This is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen.

"I don't know but I'll get back to you guys once I think of it. But for now tell everyone that no matter what we're still making this group." The three of them turned the corner and I walked back into the Great Hall to wait for Watmore. We'll see what she's talking about.

**Back to Second Person**

Angel walked towards the Slytherin table when she noticed that Draco wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" a voice whispered into Angel's ear and she jumped back in surprise.

"Draco, could you not sneak up on me?" Angel asked Draco out of breath.

"Nope can't stop, way too much fun. Oh, speaking of fun, what were talking about with Potter and his gang, huh?" Draco asked and without meaning to Angel could feel her eyes widen. She wasn't expecting for him to say that.

"What are you talking about?" Angel questioned looking at him innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Angel." Draco had lost all his kindness in his voice, but he continued before Angel could say anything. "And you're going to tell me what is going on. What are you, Potter and his friends planning?"

"Nothing, Draco," Angel said trying to get out of this mental tight corner he had her in.

"Nothing, eh? Maybe I'll take this up to the High Inquisitor," he threatened.

"You wouldn't," Angel said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Ha, don't underestimate me, Angel," he sneered. Angel couldn't believe she was actually hurt by this. No they weren't exactly friends but Angel thought she was getting through to him. This was proof that she was way off.

"You know, I didn't believe you were as cold as everyone else said, but now I see the true Draco Malfoy." Angel turned around and began to walk away.

"Angel!" He shouted after me.

"Don't call me Angel, _Malfoy_. You lost that privilege." Angel walked to her first class which was History of Magic, with Prof. Binns. She sat down at her usual seat and waited. Harry hopefully would get there before Malfoy did, because if not Malfoy would be sitting next to her and she could not put up with him at that moment. Just as she had hoped Harry came in first, saw her, and sat next to her.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered when he sat down.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking concerned.

"Malfoy heard me talking to you guys outside the Great Hall this morning," Angel said looking at Harry who closed his eyes and he sighed in misery.

"Did he tell Umbridge?" He asked preparing for the worst.

"No, he wouldn't do that."

"Angel, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about, you still trust him?"

"Yes," Angel answered before she really thought about it. Harry just sighed and looked away. Malfoy came into the class room and saw that his regular seat was taken by Harry. Angel looked at him and he just took the nearest seat that was in the back center. During all class Angel couldn't concentrate on anything but Malfoy.

Yes Malfoy had treated her badly ever since she arrived actually she kind of brought it upon herself when she said those things about him the first night in the Slytherin Common Room. He had actually tried to be nice to her but she had ruined it. Then there was the fact that his father was a Death Eater but Draco hadn't given her a reason not to trust him. All the contemplating had made Angel exhausted and she fell asleep and about 20 minutes later she was woken up by Harry, telling her that class was over. Angel thanked him and went to her next class.

Angel went to all of her classes and at lunch she grabbed a sandwich, wrapped it up in a napkin and went outside to sit under the tree near the lake. The sun was still high, and it hit the water so it made an interesting reflection on the ground around her. She made to remove the sandwich from the napkin and ate it calmly. Soon a shadow appeared next to hers this startled her but when she looked up she saw that it was Trisha.

"Hey there, haven't seen you in a while, feeling better?" Angel asked smiling. Trisha had kept the curtains shut around her four-poster the whole weekend. She had been sick and had refused to go to the Hospital Wing.

"Much actually, I'm eating again and not throwing it up," she said with a smile.

"So you went to lunch?"

"Yeah, oh speaking of lunch...Draco was looking for you," Trisha said taking a seat next to Angel. The latter stopped chewing her food to clarify what her friend had just said.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, he asked me if I had seen you and I just said no, even though I knew you'd be here," Trisha commented looking out at the lake but looking back at Angel when she heard a sigh.

"Ever since I read the books I have always wished and begged that this place was real, that it was all real, that it was identical to the books and now that I'm a part of it, I wish I hadn't. I didn't think about what Harry went through or what Hogwarts goes through was that big of a deal, but I see it in a whole new perspective now that _my_ life is in danger," Angel confessed.

"Yeah well, you get used to it," Trish said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah right," Angel whispered to herself but Trisha still heard.

"No, I'm serious. I mean no one is prepared for anything good or bad. Just because you live in the Wizarding World does not mean you're prepared for everything or that there is a solution to all problems. Especially with people dying, no matter where you're from it still comes as a shock." Trisha looked at Angel in a serious way. Angel knew she was right.

"I guess you're right. But, I thought with me reading the books I would know everything that was going to happen, but since I'm now a part of it, I get drama too. The story is already changing simply because I'm here," Angel answered frustrated.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking confused.

"Well, Draco—"

"Oh, no need to say anymore, hun," She said with an amused look.

"Ahem." The two girls jumped and turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do _you_ want?" Angel asked as rude as she could.

"I need to talk to you," Malfoy looks towards Trisha and adds, "alone."

"Okay, sheesh, I'll see you inside," she said before throwing Malfoy a dirty look. Angel just nodded and turned her back to Malfoy.

"You can't avoid me forever Watmore," he said.

"Maybe not, but I can sure try," Angel said stubbornly.

"Ugh! You're being so childish."

"Me, I'm the one being childish?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, I mean you couldn't believe that I would actually tell Umbridge about you and Potter's little charade," Draco said angrily.

"I wasn't sure," Angel said quietly as Draco gapped.

"What? You have got to be kidding me. I have been nothing but nice to you and yet you still don't trust me," he asked looking hurt.

"Oh, don't you dare put yourself as the victim here _Malfoy_. Don't think I don't know why you're nice to me, I am the Dark Lord's cousin and anyone related to him, you and your gang of future Death Eaters have to be nice to them," she accused.

"You know what Watmore, you're wrong. The reason I was nice to you was...you know I really don't know why, but it for sure was not because you are related to the Dark Lord. I mean I didn't even know you were related to the Dark Lord until my father told me the next morning," Draco said trying to get through to the stubborn girl in front of him.

"Why don't you just stop your little act Malfoy? You just need to gain my trust and then turn me over to Voldemort, so you would be the hero, well guess what **I'm not falling for it!**" Angel yelled.

"Would you not scream?" Malfoy yelled back.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled again, which was then followed by a long silence.

"So you don't trust me at all yet, huh?" He said and Angel nodded a negative. "Fine, just watch you are going to regret this, you really are." That was the last thing Draco said to her for four long months, she really didn't notice though, she was way too busy organizing the DA meetings, passing her classes, and dealing with Harry and his dreams.

"Harry, listen to me, your dreams are fake alright, and your dreams are planted in your head by Voldemort," Angel explained for the umpteenth time.

"I know but they just feel so real," he said not completely convinced. Angel had already told Harry about the trap set by Voldemort at the Ministry but not the death part. They all agreed it would be a good idea to go to the Department of Mysteries, but just not make the mistakes that they made in the book. This time they're going to have back up and Sirius wasn't going to die.

**A/N: Please don't forget to ****REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, alerted, and favorited. They always keep me going :D**

Chapter 11

It was the end of the DA meeting and it was decorated with Christmas ornaments.

'_Dobby really did out due himself,'_ Angel thought to herself as she observed the room a bit more.

She along with Ron, and Hermione had agreed to leave because Harry said he'd stay behind and clean up. The trio was down the hall when Marietta abruptly pushed passed them looking quite agitated about something. It wasn't until then that Angel noticed that Cho wasn't with her, and that meant Cho was still in the room of requirement _with_ Harry. On Christmas, ALONE!

Angel ran back and pushed open the door without knocking and saw that the kiss was about to happen, but she had come back just in time.

"Hey I just came back to help you clean up, Harry. Cho shouldn't you be going. Wouldn't want to be caught now would you," she said. Cho sniffed as her tears ceased, took one last look at Harry and left.

"What was that about?" Harry asked bewildered and a little out of breath.

"You really don't have a good memory do you? Harry, if that kiss would have happened then tomorrow she would have convinced you to ask her to Hogsmeade where you would go into this tea place where all these couples would be kissing in there, and let's just say she would have embarrassed you," Angel explained.

"Oh," Harry said sounding a bit put out.

"Yeah she would assume something was going on between you and Hermione and make like this huge scene out of it. Let's face it I saved your sorry ass. Now c'mon before we're caught," Angel said gesturing to the door.

It was dinner time and the students were all in the Great Hall when Angel heard someone calling her name. She looked up and saw that it was Zacharias Smith. He gestured towards Harry who was trying to get her attention. Then Harry gestured for her to come outside. Angel got up and told Trisha to follow. When Trisha and her got outside Harry seemed really nervous.

"Everything is ready for tonight's meeting," Harry elaborated.

"Awesome. Wait a minute, then why do you look so distraught?" Angel asked.

"What you didn't notice either? Marietta Egdecombe _and_ Professor Umbridge are not in there. Don't you find it just a bit of a coincidence?" He pointed out.

(Fast forward to the end of the meeting) Angel and the rest of the DA members were practicing the final spell for the night when Dobby the house elf came scurrying into the room. Angel followed his pointy ears all the way to Harry where the elf stopped. Harry leaned down to reach Dobby's height and then by the looks of it tonight was the night the DA would be discovered. Harry looked at Angel with eyes wide. Angel nodded in affirmation.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Angel yelled over all the other voices and the noise slowly died. Once it was silent she continued, "I need you all to stay calm. One of our members has told Professor Umbridge about this meeting tonight, about the DA. I need you all not to panic, but in an organized fashion to quickly leave." There was a slight pause where nothing was said and nothing moved. It was the calm wind before the storm, the storm of panicked teenagers

"Hey! I need you guys by the door; we're going to let you guys out by groups of three or four," Harry shouted. A line was made by the door, and slowly but surely the group was getting smaller and smaller. Soon, there was no one else in the room but Harry, Ron, Hermione and Angel.

"Ok _we_ have to evacuate, _now_!" Angel said alarmed. She slowly opened the door to look out into the hallway, it looked deserted.

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked.

"We split up, Ron you go with Hermione, Harry you come with me. We'll go to the prefect bathrooms and you guys make your way to the Common Room," Angel instructed quickly taking charge of the situation. Ron and Hermione were the first ones to go. Angel could tell Harry was nervous; he was sweating like crazy,

"So, you ready?" Angel asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go, on the count of three we open the door and make a run for it," he said.

"You do know were going to get caught right?"

"Yeah, but I really didn't want to be reminded of that. Ok, here we go...one…two…_three!_" Harry swung the door open and the two of them began to sprint to the prefect bathrooms. They were so close, the door was right in front of Angel but…

"AGHHHHHH!" Angel heard Harry groan behind her. She closed her eyes in misery.

Angel slowly turned around and saw Draco with his wand pointed at Harry, but with his eyes on her.

"Professor, Professor, Professor, I found Potter and another one," Draco said. He seemed to have difficulty saying Angel's name. Professor Umbridge turned the corner and looked proudly at Draco.

"Oh, good job Draco, go on see if you can find any others, I'll take care of these two," Umbridge said congratulating Draco. Professor Umbridge led Harry and Angel to Dumbledore's office where Cornelius Fudge, Percy Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Minerva McGonagall and Dumbledore obviously were waiting.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here Mr. Potter and. . .Ms. Watmore?" Cornelius Fudge asked incredulously when he said Angel's name. Angel slowly nodded. Fudge continued, "Well, do you two know why you are here?"

"Yeh…no" Harry stated.

"I beg your pardon?" Cornelius asked.

"No, sir we don't know why we're here," Angel said.

"You _don't_ know why you are here?" Fudge repeated.

"No we don't," Harry confirmed.

"So you have no idea, why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?" He tried to explain more.

"School rules? No," Harry said trying to play the innocent.

"Or Ministry decrees?" Fudge said starting to sound angry.

"Not that we're aware of," Harry stated. This is when Cornelius just lost it.

"So its news to you is it, that an illegal student organization has been discovered at this school?" Both Angel and Harry gasped and covered their mouths with their hands.

"Yes, it is," Both Harry and Angel said in unison. Cornelius looked murderous at the two obvious trouble making students in front of him. Professor Umbridge quickly intervened.

"I think, Minister, we might make a better progress if I fetch our informant," Umbridge said sweetly and calmly.

"Yes, yes do," Fudge said trying to stay calm. As Umbridge left the room there was a long wait, when the door opened again and in came Prof. Umbridge with of course Marietta, except Marietta was covering her face.

"Now dear tell the minister and everyone else here what you told me," Dolores told her with a smile. Marietta stayed silent.

"Now, now dear don't be shy you're doing a good thing here you know. I'll be informing your mother on what a good girl you are. Now c'mon dear lift your face up and tell us what you have to say…galloping gargoyles," Cornelius yelled as Marietta lifted her face to reveal little purple spots that spelled out 'sneak'.

"Fine you silly girl I'll tell them. Well, minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly before dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately at that point this hex came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me anymore," Dolores explained for Marietta.

"Well, now, it is very brave of you, my dear, coming to tell Professor Umbridge, you did exactly the right thing. Now, will you tell me what happened at this meeting? What was its purpose? What was there?" Fudge asked Marietta, but she just stayed silent again, "Haven't we got a counter-jinx for this?"

"I haven't managed to find one. Oh, but you will remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in October that Potter had met a number of fellow students in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade—"

"And what is your evidence for that?" McGonagall stepped in.

"I have a testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quite unimpaired. He heard every word Potter said and hastened straight to the school to report it to me," Umbridge revealed.

"Do you have any evidence that the meetings have continued since you made educational decree number 25? Afterall Harry's meeting in Hogsmeade was before the decree was passed," Dumbledore countered.

"Have you not been listening, Dumbledore? Why do you think Miss Edgecombe is here?" Dolores confuted.

"Oh, can she tell us about six months' worth of meetings? I was under the impression that she was merely reporting a meeting tonight."

"Miss Edgecombe, tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dear. You can simply nod or shake your head, I'm sure that won't make the spots worse. Have they been happening regularly over the last six months?" There was a pause where Marrietta simply kept her head down. "Just nod or shake your head, dear. C'mon now that won't activate the jinx further." Umbridge continued beginning to lose her sickening smile. Marietta shook her head…no. Umbridge grabbed Marietta by the shoulders and began to violently shake her. Dumbledore jumped out of his seat and pointed his wand at Umbridge.

"I cannot allow you to man handle my students Dolores," Dumbledore said. Umbridge released Marietta. Umbridge pulled out the list of names of the people in the DA and showed it to Fudge.

"See what they've called themselves, _Dumbledore's Army,_" Fudge read off outraged. Dumbledore just smiled.

"Well, the game is up. Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius—or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry and Angel saw fear appear in Kingsley and McGonagall's face.

"S-s-statement? What-I don't-?" Cornelius asked baffled.

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius. Not Potter's Army. _Dumbledore's Army_."

"Then you have been plotting against me."

"That's right," Dumbledore confessed calmly.

"NO!" Harry yelled but Angel was quick to hold him back warning him not to say anymore. Angel made eye contact with him and realization hit him. "No Professor you can't—"

"Harry stop or I'm afraid you will have to leave my office," Dumbledore exposed.

"Yes, shut up, Potter! Well, well, well- I came here expecting to expel Potter and instead—" Cornelius was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"—instead you get to arrest me. It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?" Dumbledore finished.

"Weasley duplicate your notes and send them to the Daily Prophet at once. You will now be escorted back to the ministry, where you will be formally charged and then sent to Azkaban to wait trial!" Cornelius said.

"Ah, yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag," Dumbledore said.

"Snag? I see no snag, Dumbledore!" Fudges voice still vibrating with joy.

"Well, I'm afraid I do. You can't honestly expect me to 'come quietly' now do you?" Then there was a flash of light, and there was cloud of dust.

"Minerva, thank Shacklebolt for me for modifying Marietta's memory, will you? Oh, and Harry you must study Occlumency lessons, remember close your mind," Dumbledore advised. And with that said Dumbledore and Fawk's were gone.

"Where is he?" Fudge asked when the light was gone and everyone could see clearly again.

"I dont know," Kingsley said pretending to be as stunned as he.

"Well, he can't have disapparated! You can't inside this school- wait the stairs," Dolores declared as Kingsley followed her to the stairs.

"Well, Minerva, I'm afraid this is the end of your friend Dumbledore," Cornelius assumed.

"You think so, do you?" McGonagall said.

"You'd better get those two off to bed." McGonagall didn't say anything but marched Angel, Harry, and Marietta to the door. As the doors closed, Angel heard Phineas Nigellus (sirius' great, great grandfather, one of the former headmasters of Howarts in one of the portraits) say…

"You know, Minister, I disagree with Dumbledore on many counts…but you cannot deny he's got style…" Phineas admitted. Angel smiled to herself and continued to descend the stairs.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please remember to REVIEW any comments or questions.**


End file.
